Miss Independent
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: This is Naruto's senior year of high school and he's planning to make sure it goes over well with no drama and no girls throwing themselves at him. What will happen a new girl peeks his interest? Father also may find love
1. Enter Naruto

Miss Independent Ch. 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up one morning feeling like it was going be a good day. He didn't know he felt that way but he did. Naruto is 5'10 blonde haired guy with blue eyes, whisker marks on each cheek, and tan skin. He is 17 year old senior. Naruto is the co-captain of the basketball team alongside his best friend Kiba Inuzuka. Naruto and Kiba have been friends since the 1st grade.<p>

Flashback

_Naruto started 1__st__ grade today. He was excited to make new friends. He rushed out of the car and into the classroom. Naruto looked around and saw all the colorful pictures and new friends that he would make. _

_"Hello, you must be Naruto Namikaze" A brunette said smiling._

_ "That's me. Who are you lady?" Naruto asked smiling._

_ "I'm your teacher: Alexandra" Alexandra said smiling._

_ "Nice to meet you" Naruto said happily._

_ "You can sit next to Kiba" Alexandra said pointing to a wild hair brunette._

_ Naruto nodded and took his seat. Kiba had wild hair brunette with brown skin, red triangle marks on his cheeks, and sharp teeth like a dog. _

_"Hey, I'm Kiba. What's ya name, kid?" Kiba asked loudly. _

_"My name's Naruto, not kid" Naruto said frowning._

_ "Hehehe I like you Naruto. This class just even more interesting" Kiba said grinning. _

_After that day, Naruto and Kiba have been pulling pranks on random people and getting into trouble. Alexandra didn't know what to do with them. They pull the same stunts every day and timeouts weren't working._

End of Flashback

Naruto and Kiba were inseparable. They were put in the same class in year all the way up their senior. They joined the basketball team and were voted most valuable players 3 year in a row. Naruto got dressed in an orange shirt with a red swirl on the back, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

He grabbed his varsity jacket and his backpack and walked out of his room. His dad, Minato was lying on the couch, sleeping. He probably got in around 5. He was the Fire Chief at the Fire Department. Naruto looked up to his dad because he saved lives and put out fires.

He always thought his dad had the coolest job. If Naruto didn't get into the NBA, he would become a firefighter like his dad. He put a blanket over his dad and left. His dad got him a Camaro for his 16th birthday and Naruto loved it. He hoped in and drove to Kiba's house.

He drives Kiba to school because Kiba didn't have a car and he was a reckless driver behind the wheel. Naruto got in a car with him and him never been so happy to have his feet on ground before in his life. Naruto agreed to drive Kiba around and he kept his breakfast down where it belonged.

He honked on the honk where Kiba came out running with his mom angrily on his tail. Kiba got in the car and told Naruto to step on it. Naruto didn't have to be asked twice and punched it.

"What the hell did you do?" Naruto asked confused.

"I told my mom that her cooking was horrible and she started bitching about me not being appreciative and chased me out of the house when you showed up" Kiba said putting on his varsity jacket.

"Well you can be a little whiney about not getting what you want" Naruto said snickering.

"Not you too" Kiba said pouting.

"I'm telling you the truth" Naruto said as they pulled up into the parking lot.

"Whatever dude" Kiba said rolling his eyes.

Naruto shook his head. There was no point in continuing this conversion. This was a new year and Naruto wanted to start off it off good. He wants to finish his schoolwork and not dealing with fan-girl throwing them at him. They were so desperate to get into his pants that they don't see the real him, just his popularity.

That annoyed Naruto to no end. He and Kiba picked their schedules. They have 2nd period P.E., 4th period Guitar and 5th Econ. They have half their schedule together. Naruto went to his locker to pick his books. The locker next to his opened and he looked over his shoulder. He saw the most beautiful creature.

She has long bluish-black hair in a ponytail, fair skin, long eyelashes, pink and plump lips, and an hourglass figure. She has body of his dream girl. That maybe have sounded cliché and all but it's true.

Naruto's Dream Girl Description:

Long Black/Blue Hair

Hourglass Figure

Fair Skin

Long Eyelashes

Plump lips

Must be petite

Cute

Sweet

Shy or Outspoken Personality

Fun to be around

Has a cute smile

Willing to play video games with me

Understanding and Caring

Easy to talk to

So far, this girl has most of the qualities that he looked in a girlfriend. He has to get to know this girl. The girl looked over at Naruto and smiled. Naruto's heart skipped a beat and he blushed. She giggled at him and put her backpack on her shoulder. She closed her locker and started walking away.

"Wait a minute" Naruto said catching up with her.

She turned around and looked at him. Naruto's heart skipped a beat again.

"Yes?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um what's your name? I'm Naruto Namikaze" Naruto said nervously.

What the hell is wrong with him? He's never been nervous around girls before.

"I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said smiling.

Hyuuga? Why does that sound familiar for some reason?

"Hinata, that's cute name" Naruto said smiling.

"Thanks, I like it too"

"Since we're going to be locker buddies, I figure that I could show you around the school" Naruto said hoping that she'll agree.

"Thanks Naruto-san. I'll like that" Hinata said smiling.

"Awesome, what so you have for 1st period?" Naruto asked curious.

"English with Kakashi"

"Cool, me too. He's always late and we really don't do anything in there. It's more like study hall" Naruto said explaining.

"Wow" Hinata said shaking her head.

This was going to an interesting first day.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 1<p> 


	2. Enter Hinata

Miss Independent Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>As Naruto and Hinata walked to their first period, Naruto tried to figure out why Hinata's last name seems go familiar.<p>

"Hey Naruto, I see that you've met my sister"

Naruto looks and sees that it's Neji. He's Naruto's teammate on the basketball team. Neji was a decent player. Naruto and Neji become friends last year in Chemistry class.

Flashback a year ago

_ Naruto was having problems with mixing what chemicals together. Neji explains what to do and Naruto still doesn't get it. _

_"Mix the green_ _one with the red one in your hand" Neji said bluntly. _

_Naruto did it and the color changed to a purplish color. He was amazed and thanked Neji for helping. _

_"Hey, could you tutor me?" Naruto asked curious. _

_"Why?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow._

_ "You're smart and I figure you could help me figure what these label say" Naruto said smiling sheepishly._

_ "Alright but you have to give me a chance to try out for the basketball team" Neji said holding out his hand. _

_"Deal" Naruto said shaking it._

_ Neji tutored Naruto for two straight weeks with some progress. Along the way, Naruto managed to blow them up at least 6 times. Naruto had trouble telling the difference in chemicals but luckily Neji was a very patient guy. When most people would have given in but Neji didn't. He was determined to tutor Naruto no matter what it takes. _

_Naruto mixed two chemicals before Neji could stop him, the mixture blew up in their faces. Their faces were covered in soot and they looked at each other and laughed. They found the others' face hilarious. Another week went by and Naruto was able to mix the chemicals together without help. Neji was proud of him and Naruto._

_ Naruto and Neji have become good friend in a short amount and now it was time for Naruto to hold up his end of the bargain which he did. Naruto brought Neji with him to practice one day. _

_"Hey Kiba, Neji is trying out for the team" Naruto said as Kiba passed him the ball. _

_"What position?" Kiba asked raising an eyebrow. _

_"Point Guard" Neji said bluntly._

_ "Alright let's see what you got" Kiba said walking onto the court. _

_Neji practiced with team for about an hour when Kiba and Naruto went over to the side. He blocked almost every shoot that Kiba shot was able to make shots and passes. Neji is a good player._

_ "What do you think, Kiba? He's pretty good" Naruto said smiling._

_ "He's alright, I guess" Kiba snorted._

_ "You're a little mad that he was able to block almost all of your shots. Be a big man and let him on the team" Naruto said mocking Kiba._

_ Kiba rolled his eyes. _

_"Neji, you're on the team" Naruto said high-fiving him._

_ Neji smirked. _

_"Thanks for giving me a shot, Naruto" Neji said smiling. _

_"No problem, that's what a friend is for" Naruto said smiling. _

_End of Flashback _

Naruto looked and back between Neji and Hinata and saw the similarities.

"This is your sister? Why didn't you tell me your sister was this hot?" Naruto asked frowning.

"I told you before that I'm not checking out my sister for you" Neji said pushing Naruto out of his face.

"Naruto-san, we should head to class" Hinata said worried about being late.

"Yea let's go. See ya later, Neji" Naruto said as they walked to class.

They only had about 3 minutes to get to class on time and broke out in a sprint. They reached the classroom with a minute to spar.

"That was way too close" Naruto said panting.

"Yea, that was not fun" Hinata said catching her breath.

"Wait, why the hell did we run? Kakashi-sensei ain't even here" Naruto said frowning.

"Man Naruto, you are an idiot" Sasuke said shaking his head.

Sasuke Uchiha is the star soccer player. He is the second son of one of the most powerful business man in Japan. He has jet black hair that sticks up in the back like a duck's butt, pale skin, onyx eyes and always has a frown on his face except the occasionally smirk. Sasuke and Naruto are always arguing about something and they rarely agree on anything.

They both dislike Orochimaru because he is a known pervert and always checking them out. He is creepy as hell and they didn't know why the school hired him as a janitor.

"It takes one to know one, teme" Naruto said smirking.

Sasuke glared at him and gave him the finger.

"Who is your friend?" Ino asked curious.

"This is Hinata, she's Neji's sister. The blond girl is Ino and the pineapple sleeping next to her is Shikamaru" Naruto said introducing them.

"If you ever need any female advice, just ask me" Ino said smiling.

"You really don't want her advice, trust me" Shikamaru said yawning.

"Shut up you" Ino said glaring at him.

"Thanks anyways Ino" Hinata said smiling.

"Anyone wanna play UNO?" Naruto asked smiling.

Sasuke, Hinata, Ino agreed to play. Shikamaru had went back to sleep. They started playing. 30 minutes later, Kakashi walked in.

"Why are you guys playing Uno in my class?" Kakashi asked frowning.

"We needed something to pass the time and you ain't going to teach us anything anyways" Naruto said playing to his card.

"I would be offended if that comment wasn't true" Kakashi said reading his book.

"Yea, that's what I thought you would say" Sasuke said playing his card.

They switched from Uno to having a tournament of Speed. The losers have to buy the winner lunch on Friday. The rules were that everyone had to play everyone at least 3 times and win 2 rounds. If you beat everyone 2 out of 3 then you win the tournament. It was Hinata vs. Ino and Naruto vs. Sasuke. A few minutes later, Hinata and Sasuke had won.

It was Naruto vs. Ino and Sasuke vs. Hinata. Winners: Naruto and Hinata. It was Naruto vs. Hinata and Sasuke vs. Ino. It was a close game but the winners were Hinata and Ino. Hinata and Ino high-fived each other, happily. The boys had to buy them lunch.

"Good game, Hinata" Naruto said holding his hand.

"You too, Naruto-kun" Hinata said shaking it.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 1<p> 


	3. Making Friends

Miss Independent Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto**

**Nicole: This chapter is a little rush but other than that it shold be okay. Diabetes is no joke. I should know because I am once. You gotta stick to a strict diet and it sucks balls. This chapter is to kinda let people know it's there. On with the story. **

* * *

><p>Hinata was so far having a good day. She was making friends on her first day. Hinata knew that coming to public school was a good thing. Her father said that she wouldn't like it but turns out that he was wrong. She opened her locker to get her books. Her next period was Drama with Guy-sensei. Hinata closed her locker and got to class.<p>

It was in the Multi-Purpose Room or MPR for short. It was kind of like an auditorium but smaller. There was decent sized stage with leftover props on it, and few workbenches on the opposite side of the room. There were about 14 other kids in there with a guy in a green spandex suit. He turned around and the guy had big fuzzy caterpillars were his eyebrows should be. Hinata quickly realized that they were his eyebrows. Hinata shuttered as she took her seat.

"Don't worry, they creep everybody out"

Hinata looked and a really chubby guy was talking to her.

"Are those really his?" Hinata asked curious.

"Trust me, they're real. Last year, he made everyone feel his 'manly' brows. By the way, I'm Choji Akimchi" Choji said holding out his hand.

Hinata smiled and shook it.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga. Neji's sister" Hinata said smiling.

"Cool, I hope that we'll be friends" Choji said smiling.

"Alright, my youthful students.

It's time to learn about the youthfulness of Drama" Guy said doing his nice guy pose.

"Ummm Choji, is always like this?" Hinata asked a little scared.

"Oh trust me; it only gets worse from here. He teaches P.E. and he pushes you past your limit. One more thing, he has clone"

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"There's this guy named Rock Lee. He idolizes Guy-sensei. He has the same exact haircut and outfit as him" Choji said shuddering.

Hinata inwardly shuttered at think of a miniature Guy-sensei. That's not a pretty picture. As the period went on, Guy went on about the youthfulness of acting. Choji was eating potato chips and offered a bag to Hinata which she took. It was her favorite: Sour Cream & Onions. The bell rang in the middle of Guy's lecture and he dismisses them.

"Oh my god, that was horrible" Hinata said shaking her head.

She wished that Guy-sensei didn't talk so much about youth but thankful that she had Choji with her though the torture.

"Hey Hinata, what do you have next?" Choji asked curious.

"Umm I have Algebra 2 with Kurenai. What about you?"

"Me too, I'll walk you there" Choji said smiling.

Hinata and Choji walked to their next class. On the way there, they talked about different stuff. Choji explains the difference between a pickle and cucumber.

"Hey Choji, can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure. Go for it" Choji said curious.

"Are you a diabetic?" Hinata asked curious.

Choji went silent for a while.

"How did you know?" Choji asked nervous.

"I didn't. Your meter came out of your backpack" Hinata said handing him a small black bag.

"It's something that I don't want people to about" Choji said sighing.

"Why?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because the people always give you look of pity when they find out that something is wrong with you"

"Choji, there's nothing wrong with you. You're a nice guy and no one should pity you. Diabetics shouldn't define you but makes you stronger" Hinata said confidently.

Choji was surprised by what Hinata said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I honestly think that besides we're in the same boat here" Hinata said smiling.

"Thanks. Wait, what do you mean we're the same boat?" Choji asked confused.

"I'm a diabetic too" Hinata said as they entered the Algebra 2 class.

"What?" Choji said surprised.

"Yea, I have to take an insulin shot every morning" Hinata said shrugging.

"Wow, what's it like? My diabetic isn't that far along"

"I only take the shot if my blood sugars too high"

Kurenai walked in and pulled out worksheets for people to write notes on. She started the lesson. Kurenai-sensei is a very nice woman. She taught the lesson in a way that didn't make you feel like you were an idiot. Naruto was sitting next to Hinata. She winked at him and he blushed. Hinata giggled at him. The rest of the period went by fast as well as the rest of the day. Neji decided to Hinata home.

"Hey Hinata, I was wondering if we could hang out afterschool tomorrow?" Naruto asked curious.

"Ummm sure, I would love to" Hinata said smiling.

"Alright" Naruto cheered.

Hinata giggled and waved at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole: Hey people, diabetes is no joke. I should know because I am once. You gotta stick to a strict diet and it sucks balls<strong>

End of Ch. 3


	4. Talking About Love

Miss Independent Ch. 4

**Discalaimer: I don't own naruto**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, We're home" Hinata said as they walked through the door.<p>

"Hey kids, I'm in the kitchen" Their mother said from the kitchen.

Neji and Hinata sat their backpack by the door. They walked into their kitchen. Their mother, Hitomi was pulling out chocolate chip cookie out of the oven. She sat on them on the stove to cool. Neji kissed her on the cheek and Hinata hugged her. Hinata was the splitting image of her mother except her mom was taller.

The typical Hyuuga has long black hair but Hinata's hair is midnight blue. Hitomi is very sweet, compassionate and caring person. How she married their father is a mystery. He's cold, distant, nags a lot and complains a lot. Their mother doesn't like it that they talk bad about their father even if it is true.

According to her, he wasn't always like that. Every time they asked what happen, she would get a sad look and say to ask him. When they ask him, he would say that they're not ready to hear about it. They stopped asking because they knew that he wasn't going to tell them anytime soon.

"How was your day, you two?" Hitomi asked curious.

"Same as usual" Neji said shrugging.

"Some of my teachers are a little… out there but they're cool. I've made some friends" Hinata said smiling.

"Especially one in particular" Neji said snickering.

"Shut up Neji" Hinata said glaring at him.

"Who?" Hitomi asked smiling.

"No one" Hinata said blushing.

"Mmmhmm who is it, Neji?" Hitomi asked curious.

"It's Naruto Namikaze" Neji said smirking.

Hinata put him a headlock but Neji managed to get out. He walked the room, laughing. Hinata glared at him. She blushes when she realized her mom was smirking at her.

"What?" Hinata asked blushing.

"You have a crush on Naruto. He's cute" Hitomi said smiling.

"Mom, I don't like that. I just met the guy" Hinata said shaking her head.

"Sometimes it's love at first sight" Hitomi said sitting a plate with 2 cookies and a glass of milk.

"Well I don't believe you can fall in love at first sight" Hinata said biting the cookie.

"Why not? I fell in love with your father at first sight" Hitomi said getting a dreamy look on her face.

Hinata snapped her fingers in front of her mother's face. Hitomi snapped out of it.

"Mom, stay in this century" Hinata said smiling.

"I am in this century" Hitomi said snapping her fingers.

Hinata laughed. Her mom could always make her smile no matter how sad she is. That's what she loved the most about her mom. Hiashi walked in. He sees the cookies in front of Hinata and frowns.

"Hitomi, you shouldn't be feeding her cookies. You know about her diabetes" Hiashi said taking the plate away.

"Hiashi, calm down, these are sugar free cookies" Hitomi said taking the cookies away from.

"What? They don't taste like sugar free cookies" Hinata said surprised.

"It's a recipe that I found on the internet" Hitomi said setting them in front of her.

"She shouldn't be eating sweets"

"Hiashi, I'm her mother and I'll decide what she eats. You can't cook so go in your office" Hitomi said pointing at the door.

He snorted and walked out the door. Hinata is amazed on how her father allows her mother to talk to him. If it was her or Neji, they would have gotten a lecture on respect and things.

"Oh my goodness, your father is something else" Hitomi said shaking her head.

"I can see that handle and I live with that. These cookies are good thought, mom" Hinata said smiling.

"Thank you baby, what are your friends like?" Hitomi asked curious.

"I actually found a friend that's a diabetic. His name's Choji"

"Really? That's great. You should bring him by sometime" Hitomi said holding her hand.

"I will and I can't wait to go back to school tomorrow. I have homework to do" Hinata said going upstairs.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 4<p> 


	5. Finding Out New Information

Miss Independent Ch. 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata looked at herself in the mirror and like what she saw. She decided on a cute red shirt that said "Look but don't touch" on the front, fitted jeans, ad white sneakers. She left her hair down. Hinata grabbed her backpack and walks downstairs. Her mom was in the kitchen making pancakes with Neji stuffing his mouth.<p>

"Neji-kun, close your mouth when you're eating" Hinata said shaking her head.

Neji rolled his eyes and swallowed. Hinata sat next to him with a plate of pancakes in front of her. She grabbed a bottle of sugar-free syrup on. Hinata prefers the original kind but the sugar-free syrup is okay too.

"Hinata, I have good news and even better news" Hitomi said smiling. "Give the good news first" Hinata said putting the syrup down.

"Father is finally going to stop being so harsh on you and Neji" Hitomi said smiling.

"Whoa, that is good news" Hinata and Neji said in unison.

"What's the even better news?" Neji asked curious.

"Hinata, your doctor called and she says that you can finally get off the insulin shot" Hitomi said giddy.

"Woohoo finally!" Hinata cheered.

"But you still have to take the metformin though"

"Oh well, I'm still in a good mode. No more shooting me in the stomach with a needle" Hinata said happily.

She doesn't have to eat sugar-free foods as much. Hinata still has to watch what she eats though. She happily eats her pancakes with regular syrup. So far this is a good day. A few minutes later, Neji and Hinata left for school. Hinata has a smile on her face as she stares out of the window and Neji sees this.

"I see that you're excited to your blond friend" Neji said smirking.

Hinata stared at him with a confused look.

"You mean Ino?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, your male blonde friend" Neji said rolling his eyes.

"I'm happy because I don't have to take those insulin shots anymore"

"I bet you are" Neji said chuckling.

Hinata ignored him. She was a little bit excited to Naruto again but she wasn't about to tell Neji that. They finally reach the school. As soon as Hinata got out of the car, she was in-gulped in a bear hug. Hinata twisted someone's arm and flipped them over her shoulder.

She looked to see that it was Naruto.

"Oh my gods, Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked helping him up.

"Yea, I'm okay" Naruto said cracking his back.

Neji was snickering to himself. Hinata glared at him but he continued to laugh.

"I am so sorry, Naruto-kun. I didn't know that it was you" Hinata said feeling horrible.

"It is okay, Hinata-chan. When did you learn how to do that?" Naruto asked curious.

"I'm a black belt in Kung Fu" Hinata said shrugging.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground. This girl is beautiful and dangerous.

"Can you teach me?" Naruto said begging.

"I don't know. I'm not a very good teacher" Hinata said scratching her head.

"I bet you're a great teacher. Please teach me, Hinata-sensei" Naruto said smiling.

"Okay I'll teach you" Hinata said smiling.

"Alright, we should start today" Naruto said excited.

"Okay but I have to go to my house first" Hinata as they walked towards the classroom.

"Okay, I'll give a ride afterschool"

"NARUTO-KUN!"

They turned to see a flash of red hair coming towards them. Naruto and Hinata went into different directions. Whoever that was had slammed face first into a bunch of lockers. It was pretty funny. It was a girl with flowing hair, glasses, fair skin, and brown eyes.

She was wearing a very tight beige shirt and equally tight black pants with 3 inch high heels. Naruto groaned as he knew who it was.

"You know her?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately yes, that is my ex-girlfriend Tayuya" Naruto said shaking her head.

Tayuya had gotten off the floor and attached herself to Naruto's arm. Hinata was a little mad that Tayuya holding onto Naruto like that.

"Naruto-kun, I've missed you" Tayuya said smiling.

"I didn't miss you. How many times do I have to tell you that we're not together anymore" Naruto said freeing his arm.

"You don't mean that, Pookie" Tayuya said pouting.

"Yea I do and stop calling me that" Naruto said frowning.

He walked away with Hinata right behind him. Tayuya glared at Hinata as she left.

* * *

><p>End of Ch. 5<p> 


	6. Having Friends Is A Blessing and A Curse

Miss Independent ch. 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata giggled at the nickname that Tayuya had given Naruto. The name Pookie was just plain funny. Naruto didn't appreciate that Hinata was laughing at him but he couldn't help smiling. Hinata's laugh is contagious.<p>

"Will you stop laughing at me?" Naruto asked pouting.

"I'm sorry but Pookie. It's pretty funny" Hinata said smiling.

"It's not funny, it's humiliating. I'll never understand why the hell she called me that" Naruto said frowning.

"Why did you guys stop dating?" Hinata asked curious.

_Flashback 4 years ago _

_Naruto walked into his Earth Science class. He looked the same as usual except that he was shorter than most of the guys in the class. He looked around for a seat and found one nest to this red haired girl. Naruto took that seat. He looked at her and he had to say that she was very breath-taking girl. She has the nicest brown eyes and long flowing red hair that he wanted to run his hands through. The girl looked at him and frowned. _

_"What are you staring at, dip ward?" She asked frowning. _

_"Oh um sorry, it's just-" Naruto said looking down blushing._

_ "It's just what?" She asked frowning. _

_"It just that you're really pretty, I couldn't help staring at you" Naruto said blushing even redder._

_ "Oh, my name's Tayuya by the way. What's yours or do I need to keep calling you dip ward?" Tayuya asked smirking. _

_"The name's N-Naruto" Naruto said nervously._

_ Tayuya nodded and class began. Naruto kept staring at Tayuya and he felt his heart quicken. She was loud, smart, and tons of fun. She wasn't afraid to touch gross things unlike other girls. Class ended and Naruto raced to catch up with her. _

_"Hey Tayuya-chan, do you want to hang out afterschool?" Naruto asked hopeful. _

_Tayuya stared at him for a moment._

_ "Sure why. Meet me in front of the school. See ya then" Tayuya said winking at him. _

_Naruto blushed and walked away happily. When school ended, Naruto waited for Tayuya to come out. 20 minutes later, Tayuya came out. _

_"So where are we going?" _

_ "I don't know. Where do you wanna go?" Naruto asked shrugging. _

_"We can go to the arcade" Tayuya said as they left. _

_They took the bus. The arcade had a bunch of games, old and new. Naruto stared in amazement. Tayuya ragged to the race cars games. Naruto planned to new but it was pretty hard since Tayuya was really good at it. In the end, Tayuya won. _

_"I wanna rematch" Naruto said pointing at her._

_ "Heh you're on" Tayuya said starting the game over._

_ They played for a while and it was Tayuya: 5 and Naruto: 4. Naruto hanged his head in defeat. _

_"Well fox face; I have to get home so I'll see you tomorrow" Tayuya said kissing Naruto in the lips._

_ Naruto blushed and stared at her in shock. Tayuya smiled and walked away. _

End of Flashback

"The reason why we stopped dating because I found out that she was cheating on me with some guy from another school after 2 years. She's been trying to get back me ever since" Naruto said sighing.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun" Hinata said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay besides I don't need a girlfriend to be happy. I have great friends and a great dad so my life is complete" Naruto said grinning.

"What about your mom?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto's face went completely blank. He looked away from her.

"I rather not talk about her" Naruto said walking away.

Hinata was surprised by Naruto's change in attitude. Hinata continued to follow him until they walked into their English class. Ino and Sasuke were already there.

"Hey Hinata-chan, ain't it a coincidence that you and Naruto walk in at the same time" Ino said smirking.

Naruto and Hinata blush at the same time.

"We don't know the hell you're implying, Ino" Naruto said sitting in front of her.

Ino rolled eyes and Kakashi was late as always. They didn't really do anything in that class, not that anyone cared. They got to do whatever they wanted and Kakashi got to read his perverted book. Naruto and Sasuke were arguing over which was better, soccer or basketball.

"So Hinata, are you and Naruto dating?" Ino asked curious.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked confused.

"You are always together, arriving and leaving at the same time so I figure that you guys were dating" Ino said shrugging.

"No, we're just friends" Hinata said shaking her head.

The bell rang and everyone left. 2nd period had went by fast and it was time for Drama class with Guy-sensei. He had them do this acting exercise called Ninja.

The game was played that everyone bowed first, get into ninja position, you strike the hands of the people near you without moving your feet, you can reconfigure but that is your turn, you can move your hands out the way if you're in striking position of someone. Knock everyone out until one person is left.

They played about 3 rounds before Guy-sensei said to bring it in. Guy gives them a speech about youth and whatnot. No one was really paying much attention.

"Hey Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Hinata asked curious.

"You know Ino, right?" Choji asked nervously.

"Yea I know"

"I was wondering if you could… ask her she thinks of me" Choji asked blushing.

Hinata was surprised that Choji had asked her that but not much. She seen that way he looks at Ino when she's not looking. Choji is a very sweet guy and anyone would be lucky to have him.

"Sure, I'll ask her" Hinata said smiling. "Thank you so much Hinata-chan, you're a real pal" Choji said grinning like an idiot.

Hinata was happy to help Choji with his crush. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Naruto had dropped off Hinata real quick so she could change into some work-out clothes. Hinata left a note saying where she was and when she was coming back. Hinata hoped back into Naruto's car.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 6<p> 


	7. They're Playing Basketball

Miss Independent ch. 7

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto**

* * *

><p>It was lunch and Hinata was heading towards the cafeteria. She wanted a big slice of pepperoni pizza. On the way, she saw Ino a few steps ahead of her.<p>

"Ino-chan, wait up" Hinata said running towards her.

Ino stops and looks over her shoulder.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's up?" Ino asked smiling.

"Not much but I need to talk to you about something" Hinata said as they walked together.

"What do you need to talk about?" Ino asked curious.

"Well what do you think of Choji?" Hinata asked curious.

"Wait our Choji?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

Hinata nods.

"Well I think he's a nice guy and all. He's kind of like a big teddy that I just wanna hug" Ino said squealing.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at her. Ino shook the thought off.

"Anything else?"

"Well I think he's kind of cute, smart, and he's fun to be around" Ino said smiling.

Ino started listing Choji's good qualities.

"Would you consider going out on a date with him?" Hinata asked curious.

"Maybe if he asked" Ino said as they enter the cafeteria.

The rest of the gang was already there. Naruto waved them over. Hinata giggled at Naruto's excitement. Hinata got in line for the pizza. Naruto appeared next to her.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you're getting pizza too?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"Yea, I love pepperoni pizza" Hinata said grabbing two slices of pizza and a coke.

"I love a girl who loves to eat" Naruto said grabbing the same thing. Hinata laughed as they paid for their food.

They sat with their friends. Ino was sitting next to Choji. She had packed a small salad which she ate in a few minutes. Her stomach grumbled loudly and she sighed.

"You can have the rest of my pasta if you're still hungry, Ino" Choji offered.

Ino looked at it and it looked really good. She was still hungry.

"Are you sure, Choji?" Ino asked unsure.

"Go ahead. I can skip a meal" Choji said smiling.

Ino was touch by the gesture. She split the pasta in half so they can both eat it.

"Thank you Choji" Ino said smiling.

They eat and talk when someone walked up to their table. It was Sakura. Sasuke groaned loudly. Sakura is one of his obsessive fans that are always trying to get in his pants. Sasuke tuned her down every time she asked him out but this chick is persistent as hell. She doesn't take no for answer. Sakura is like a boomerang, every time you throw it; it just comes the hell back.

"What do you want, Sakura?" Sasuke asked already annoyed.

"I want to go out on a date with you" Sakura said smirking.

"I'll go on a date with you… when hell freezes over" Sasuke said frowning.

Sakura's face fell a little. Hinata wanted to laugh but she also felt bad for her.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, you know you want me" Sakura said seductively.

Everyone at the table and a few others nearby started gagging. One guy actually threw up his lunch. Sakura stood there confused.

"Sakura, I don't want to date anyone with the chest of a 10 year old boy. I want a girl with some curves and you have none"

Sakura looked totally offended and walked off in a hurry. Sasuke sighed in relief. Hopefully Sakura will leave him alone.

"What just happened?" Hinata asked confused.

"That's Sakura Haruno. She is the president of Sasuke's fan club and she's been asking Sasuke out for the last few months now. Sasuke has turned her down every time" Naruto explains.

"She won't take no for a fucking answer" Sasuke said rubbing his eyes.

"The sad thing is she thinks has a body" Kiba said shuddering.

The bell rings. Hinata tells Choji what Ino had said about him. Choji was ecstatic. Hinata smiles as Choji almost skipped down the hallway. Algebra 2 passed quickly and went into P.E.. Hinata changed into P.E. uniform which was a white shirt and red sweats. The teacher has them play basketball and split them into teams.

Coach Duncan is a middle aged man with shaggy brown under a black ball cap, brown eyes, a grey sweat jacket, and black sweatpants. It was Hinata's team versus some random team. As the game progress, Hinata made almost every shot. Hinata fake left and break right and made a three pointer. The coach blew the whistle signaling the end of the game.

"Hit the lockers. Hinata, a moment of your time"

Hinata walked up to him.

"Yes coach"

"You're a basketball player and I want you on the team" Coach Duncan said smiling.

"I don't know, Coach. You don't have a girls' team" Hinata said unsure.

"You'll just join the boys' team. Just to one practice and see how you'll like it" Coach said pleading.

"Okay I'll come to one practice" Hinata said walking away.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 7<p> 


	8. Making The Team

Miss Independent ch. 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went pretty fast for Hinata. She had changes into some sweats and her P.E. shirt. She was seeing how the boys' basketball team is because Coach Duncan had begged her to try out for the team. Hinata tied her hair into a ponytail. The team was sitting on the floor, surrounding Coach Duncan.<p>

He sees her and motions for her to come over. Naruto, Neji and Kiba see her. Naruto and Kiba are confused on why she was there.

"Alright, Hinata is going to practice with you guys and if she's good enough, she'll join the team" Coach Duncan said smiling.

"What' team? We don't have a girls' team" Kiba said frowning.

"She'll join the boys' team" Coach Duncan said placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"No way, a girl's joining the boys' basketball team" Kiba said outraged.

"Why? Are you scared that you might get outshined by a girl?" Hinata asked rolling her neck.

"Yea right" Kiba said rolling his eyes.

"Prove it" Hinata said smirking.

"Alright, alright calm down you two. I'll split you into two teams. One will get the red flags and the other will get the yellow ones" Coach Duncan said blowing his whistle.

Everyone was split into teams. Naruto and Hinata were on the red team while Kiba and Neji were on the yellow team. Coach blew the whistle and threw the ball in the air. Red team got the ball and the ball was passed to Hinata. Kiba was blocking her but Hinata shot the ball.

Score is 2: the game progress, Kiba was on Hinata like white on rice but Hinata and Naruto worked so well together. Hinata scored on Kiba so many times that it was sad. The score is 45: 20 and Kiba was breathing like crazy. Coach Duncan blew the whistle.

"Alright hit the showers. Hinata, I'm impressed. I want you to join the team" Coach Duncan said grinning.

"Well I don't know" Hinata said unsure.

"Come on Hinata-chan, we'll be on the same team and plus we work so well together" Naruto said giving her his puppy look.

Hinata giggled at his face.

"Okay I'll join" Hinata said smiling. Coach Duncan patted Naruto on the back for convincing Hinata. Hinata went to the girls' locker room and took a quick shower. She changed back into her regular clothes.

She walked out of the locker and got her jersey from Coach Duncan. Hinata got #22 and put it in her backpack. She walks outside of the gym and sees Kiba. He didn't look pleased.

"What's wrong, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

His expression changed from frowning to a humble look. Kiba hold out his hand.

"Good game, Hinata" Kiba said smiling a little.

Hinata smiled back and shook his hand.

"You too, Kiba-kun and if you ever wanna get your butt kick in basketball, let me know" Hinata said smirking.

"Yea right, I let you beat me" Kiba said rolling his eyes.

"By 25 points" Hinata said raising an eyebrow.

"Please Hyuuga, I can run circles around you" Kiba said cocky.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Hinata said rolling her eyes.

As she walked, Kiba starts literally circles around her. Kiba gave her a look that says "And what". Hinata giggled at him and shook her head.

"You know I didn't mean it literally" Hinata said smiling.

Kiba blushed as Hinata gave him a worried look. She placed a hand on his forehead.

"Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Hinata asked worried.

"Um I'm-I'm o-okay" Kiba said moving her hand.

"Are you sure? Your face is pretty red"

"Yea I'm okay. I gotta go" Kiba said running off.

Hinata stood there with a confused look on her face. Kiba was acting weird. Hinata shrugged it off and walked to the parking lot. Neji and Naruto were talking when Naruto engulfed in a bear hug. He spun her around before setting her down.

"Yay we're on the same team now. We spend more time together" Naruto said grinning.

"Yea we can. Wanna come over today?" Hinata asked curious.

"Sure I can see where you live"

"You're not going to stalk me, are you?" Hinata asked smirking.

"What if I do?" Naruto asked smirking back.

"Stalker!" Hinata said playfully smacking on the arm.

"Ouch, violent" Naruto said rubbing his arm.

Hinata laughed at him. Neji shook his head at them.

"Don't shake your head at us, Neji. Oh Hinata, have you seen Kiba? He asked me to give him a ride but I haven't seen him since practice" Naruto said looking for Kiba.

"I saw him on the way here but he ran off somewhere"

"That's weird" Naruto said frowning.

"Well while you guys wait for the dog, I'm gonna go home. See ya at home, Hinata" Neji said getting his car.

Hinata waved as Neji left the lot. Kiba appeared.

"Where have you been, dude?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I uh had something to take care of something. Do you wanna hang out at my house?" Kiba asked smiling.

"Uhhh I told Hinata that I was coming over to her house" Naruto said smiling sheepishly.

"Why don't you come over too, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked smiling.

Kiba smiled and nodded. They hopped into Naruto's car.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 8<p> 


	9. Video Games and Pizza

Miss Independent ch. 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>The three of them hopped into Naruto's car and Hinata gave the directions to her house. The ride was pretty quiet when Kiba asked.<p>

"When you learn how to play like that, Hinata?" Kiba asked curious.

"I learn a little bit from playing with Neji but mostly from watching a lot of it on TV" Hinata said shrugging.

"Lucky, it took me forever to get as good as I am now" Naruto said pouting.

"Awww are you jealous?" Hinata asked like she was talking to a little kid.

"I'm not child" Naruto said pouting even more.

"You could've fooled me" Kiba said snickering.

"Forget the both for ya" Naruto said continuing drive.

Hinata and Kiba snicker and high-fived each. They continued to tease Naruto for the rest of the ride. Naruto stopped in front of Hinata's house. Neji was already here but their parent weren't. They got out and walked into the front door. Neji was sitting in the living room, eating chips and watching TV.

"Hey Neji, where's my mom and dad?" Hinata asked confused.

"My mom dragged dad to go shopping with her. They'll be back around and she said not to make a mess when they come back" Neji said popping a chip in his mouth.

"Anyone want pizza?" Hinata asked as her stomach growled.

Naruto and Kiba's stomach growled simultaneously. Hinata picked up the phone and ordered two large of sausage pepperoni pizzas with hot wings and soda. Neji hooked up their Ps3 to the plasma screen in the living room and started to play Call of Duty, 2k 11, and Soul Caliber.

30 minutes later the grub showed up and Neji paid for it and placed it on the coffee table. They took a break and devour the food. 20 minutes later, there were 4 pieces of pizza and 8 hot wings left. Neji went to his room to lie down because he ate too much; Kiba was asleep on the couch with Naruto and Hinata playing against each other in Soul Caliber.

Hinata was beating him 16:8. Hinata just sliced Naruto to pieces.

"I win again" Hinata said smiling victoriously.

"You got lucky. I'm just having an off day" Naruto said folding his arms like a 5 year old.

"Doesn't be a sore loser, Naruto-kun" Hinata said hugging him.

Naruto blushed like a tomato.

"Hey, don't I get a hug" Kiba said from the couch.

Hinata laughed and hugged him hard.

"Can't breathe" Kiba said trying to escape her grip.

Hinata laughed vivaciously. Kiba glares at her as he sits up. She continues to laugh and he couldn't help but laugh. Naruto was laughing as well when the door opens. It was Hinata's parents.

"Don't ever drag me shopping with you **EVER **again" Hiashi said frowning.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Hiashi. What's so funny?" Hitomi asked walking into the living room.

"Nothing" the 3 of them said in unison.

Hiashi glared at Kiba and Naruto. They were sweating bullets and hid behind Hinata. Hitomi pinched Hiashi and he rubbed his arm.

"Oh mom, I joined the basketball team" Hinata said smiling.

"That's great news. Are these your teammates?" Hitomi asked smiling.

This is Naruto and Kiba" Hinata said introducing them.

They stood and shook Hitomi and Hiashi's hands. Hiashi was giving the death glare. Hitomi pinched Hiashi's arm again.

"It was nice meeting, you boys. Come on Hiashi" Hitomi said pulling Hiashi into the kitchen.

In the kitchen

Hitomi lets go Hiashi and folds her arms. Hiashi looks around with a confused look on his face. She shakes her head and sighs.

"Why were you glaring at Naruto and Kiba?" Hitomi asked annoyed.

"I wasn't glaring at them, I was frowning really hard"

"Hiashi, you do that every time Hinata brings home friends" Hitomi said frowning.

"They're boys. She's a very beautiful girl. Boys can't be just friends with beautiful girls without wanting something" Hiashi said frowning.

"Hinata is a very beautiful girl but she's also a very intelligent girl. She's going to give in to peer pressure. Why can't you just have faith in her?" Hitomi asked walking away from him.

Hiashi sighs and rubs his temples. He should have more faith in Hinata. She is very smart for her age and she wouldn't fall in peer pressure that easily. Hiashi is ashamed of himself. He walked into the living room to find Hinata alone in the living room, doing homework.

"Where did Kiba and Naruto-san go?" Hiashi asked curious.

"They had to go home" Hinata said looking in a book.

"Hinata, I need to talk to you" Hiashi said sitting on the couch.

"What is it, Dad?" Hinata asked sitting on the couch.

"Your mom and I were talking in the kitchen and I owe you an apology" Hiashi said sadly.

"Why?" Hinata asked confused.

"Because I assumed that those two boys were only friends with you because they want something from you. I should've had more faith in you and should've known that you wouldn't fall into peer pressure that easily. I'm very sorry" Hiashi said unable to look Hinata in the eye.

"It's okay, Dad. I wouldn't give into peer pressure that easily. You raised me well" Hinata said smiling.

"You're a good girl. I love you" Hiashi said smiling.

"I love you too" Hinata said smiling.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 9<p> 


	10. Bad Date and Talking To A Friend

Miss Independent ch. 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto dropped Kiba off at his house before driving home. He parked in front of the house. He got out of the car and walked into the house. Naruto locked the door behind. Naruto looked at his watch and it said that it was 6:30. His dad might be home.<p>

He walked into the living room and found a woman with long red hair, green eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a very _VERY _revealing dress that left nothing to the imagination. She looked at him and smiled. Naruto was uncomfortable with a strange woman in his house.

"Daaaaaaaaad, there's a strange woman sitting the living room" Naruto said looking between the woman and the door.

Minato came out in a tuxedo and he was fixing his tie.

"Oh Trixie, you've my son Naruto" Minato said introducing them.

"Who is Trixie?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"She is someone that I met in the coffee house by the Fire Department and we got to talking. She asked me out and I agreed" Minato said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-san" Trixie said shaking Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiled nervously and shook her hand. He was freaked out by her and she gave him that 'I'm a hooker or stripper' vibe.

"Um dad, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" Naruto asked pointing the kitchen door.

"I'll be right back, Trixie" Minato said following Naruto.

In the kitchen, Naruto was frowning at Minato. He was confused on why Naruto was giving him that look.

"Dad, why are you going out with that… woman" Naruto said disgusted.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked frowning.

"Dad, she's giving me a bad vibe. I think she might be a stripper or hooker"

"She's not a stripper or a hooker" Minato said offended that his son would say that.

"You don't know that. What woman in their right mind would dress like that on a first date? For all you know, she might be a psycho killer with a hidden agenda" Naruto said waving his hands above his head.

"Naruto, you're over exaggerating here. I'm going on my date tonight. I'll be back around 11 or so" Minato said walking away.

"Okay, don't say that I didn't warn you" Naruto said as he left.

He heard the door close. Naruto sighed and walks towards his room. He lay across his bed and stare up at his wall. His mother's smiling face stared back at him. Naruto frowned and rolled on his side. He tried to go to sleep for a good hour but sleep eluded him.

Naruto grabbed his sketchbook and started sketchbook. No one knew this but Naruto was pretty good at drawing but kept it to himself. It was a way of expressing himself when his mother had passed away. It helped him deal with the emotions that kept bottled up inside him.

When Naruto finished drawing, it was 12 am. His dad wasn't home yet. Naruto didn't want to be at home so he stuffed pillow under his blanket so it looked like he was asleep. Naruto snuck out the window and ran to a certain person's house.

Hopefully they're still awake. Somewhere in a mansion is a fully awake Hinata Hyuuga. She couldn't go to sleep for some reason. She lay in her bed reading a book. The rest of her family went to sleep a long time ago. Luckily there was no school tomorrow.

Whoever invented Pupil Free Days are geniuses. Something hit Hinata's window. She looked but shrugged it off. Something hit her window again. Hinata got up and walked towards her window. She looked and saw Naruto standing outside of her window. Hinata opened her window.

"What are you doing here? Do you know what time is?" Hinata whispered to him.

"Sorry but I need to talk to you. Can I come up?" Naruto asked serious.

Hinata sighed. If her father or Neji finds Naruto in her room, they'll try to kill him but he sounds like he really needs to talk. Hinata nodded. Naruto smiled and climbed up the wall. He got into Hinata's room. It was a lavender color. When was computer on desk in the far corner, a book case, a plasma screen TV on the wall and a bed.

Naruto looked at Hinata and blushed. She was wearing a blue tank top that hugs her body with matching pajama bottoms.

"What did you need to talk about?" Hinata asked curious.

"It's about my dad. He's dating again" Naruto said sitting on the floor.

He leans against the bed.

"What's wrong with your dad dating again?" Hinata asked sitting next to him.

"Nothing just that I don't want to get a stepmother" Naruto said sighing.

"What's wrong with getting a stepmother?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"Have you read any fairytales that have stepmothers? They're an evil breed. No one would wanna take care of someone else's kid. Once I get a stepmother, they'll have a kid of their own and forget all about me" Naruto said putting his head in his hands.

Hinata was surprised that Naruto felt like this. Hinata took Naruto's face in her hands and made him look at her.

"Naruto-kun, your dad will never forget about you. Even if you do get a stepmother, it doesn't mean that she love you too" Hinata said smiling.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. Hinata made him feel hopeful. Maybe… it won't be so bad with a stepmother.

"Thanks Hinata-chan. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" Hinata asked looking at him.

"Ummm can I stay… here tonight? I don't wanna home just yet" Naruto asked smiling nervously.

"Okay but just tonight"

Naruto smiled and nodded. Hinata got in bed along with Naruto. She has a king size bed so there was plenty of room for the both of them. Hinata lay under the covers and Naruto was over the covers. Hinata was lying on her side with Naruto wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep in no time.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 10<p> 


	11. Breakfast With The Family

Miss Independent ch. 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes opened to saw clad of bluish-black hair. He was about to go back when he felt something rub against his groin. He looked down and sees that Naruto managed to get under the covers but that's not all. Hinata was cupping his junk. Naruto prayed that Hinata wouldn't wake up anytime soon because he could fell himself hardening.<p>

Hinata snuggled closer to him and her hand moved up and down his erection. Naruto tried with all his might to groan out loud. He carefully removed her hand and not wakes Hinata up. Hinata rolled onto of Naruto with each leg on either side of his waist. Naruto blushed like a tomato.

He hoped to God, Buddha, and Kami that Hinata's father or Neji wouldn't walk in and see them like this. They will slowly cut his testacies off and brutality murder him. A knock on the door wakes up Hinata and she sees Naruto under. She blushes like a tomato. She rushes Naruto into her closet before the door opens.

"Good morning Hinata-chan" Hitomi said walking into the room.

"Morning mother" Hinata said smiling nervously.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Hitomi asked smiling.

"Yes, I slept well" Hinata said trying to breathe evenly.

"That's good. I want to something"

"What is it?" Hinata asked curious.

"Last night, I thought I heard you talking to someone last night" Hitomi said raising an eyebrow.

Hinata tried to hide her shock.

"No, I wasn't talking to anybody" Hinata said shaking her head.

"Oh okay, I must hearing things. I'll see you at breakfast… Oh you can tell your friend that he can stop hiding in the closet" Hitomi said smirking.

Hinata hung her head as Naruto peek his head out of the closet. He was smiling nervously. They got caught. Luckily for Naruto, he was wearing sweatpants so his boner was less noticeable.

"Please don't kill me. I swear I didn't do anything" Naruto said closing his eyes.

He waited for Hinata's mother to kill him or rip his eyes out.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to kill. You seem like a well-mannered boy and I don't think you would do anything to Hinata" Hitomi said patting him on the cheek.

"Thank you very much, Hyuuga-san" Naruto said bowing.

"You're welcome. Why don't join us for breakfast?" Hitomi said smiling.

"Are you sure? I don't wanna impose" Naruto asked unsure.

"I am sure and Hinata, you owe me for this" Hitomi said winking at her.

Hinata blushed.

"Is your mom always this cool?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Yes, I think you should take of Naruto Jr." Hinata said looking away.

"Um where's the bathroom?" Naruto asked blushing.

"It's two doors to your left" Hinata said.

Naruto left the room to "relieve" himself. Hinata sighed. She knew that her mom will keep happened to herself even though nothing happened. One question kept popping into her head. How did Naruto get that boner? She shook her head and walked out of the room. Naruto walked out the bathroom and they walked down the stairs.

They walked into the kitchen to find Neji was eating a bowl, Hiashi reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, and Hitomi smiling at him. Neji stared at Naruto with a confused look on his face. Naruto couldn't look Neji in the face.

"What are you doing here, Naruto-san?" Hiashi asked looking up from his newspaper.

Naruto open his mouth but shut it. He couldn't think of a good reason why he was here.

"I invited him to have breakfast with us, dear" Hitomi said smiling.

Naruto and Hinata let out a sigh of relief when Hiashi didn't ask any more questions. They sat at the table. Hitomi sat a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of them.

"Thank Hyuuga-san" Naruto said smiling.

"You're welcome. You don't have to call me Hyuuga-san. Hitomi is just fine" Hitomi said smiling.

Naruto nodded before digging. Hiashi watched Naruto as he ate. Naruto looked up and noticed that Hiashi was staring at him. He was getting uncomfortable under Hiashi's gaze.

"Naruto, what is your relationship with my daughter?" Hiashi asked getting to the point.

"Dad!" Hinata said embarrassed.

"It's okay, Hinata. Hinata and I are friends and teammates, sir" Naruto said respectfully.

Neji was surprised by Naruto's change in attitude usually he's loud and obnoxious.

"What of you think of her?" Hiashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I think she has potential to be a great basketball player if that's what she chooses to be. I think she's cool, opinionated, smart, and beautiful and well the list goes on. I think she do anything that she sets her mind to" Naruto said smiling.

Hinata blushed as Naruto listed her qualities. She didn't know Naruto held her in such high regards. Hitomi notices this.

"What do plan to do after high school?"

"I plan to go to college on maybe a basketball scholarship. I hoped to become a basketball player. If that doesn't happen I want to become a firefighter like my dad" Naruto said smiling.

"Your father is a firefighter?"

"Actually he's a fire chief. I look up to him" Naruto said proudly.

"What does your mother?" Hitomi asked curious.

Naruto's face turned sad.

"My mom passed away when I was younger. She was killed for pushing a kid from getting hit by speeding car" Naruto said sadly.

Hinata and Neji grasped. Hitomi put a hand over her heart.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto" Hitomi said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. My dad and I are doing fine" Naruto said putting a fake smile on.

He was used to having it on to hide the sadness that he felt. Neji tried to change the subject. The breakfast went on with pleasant small talk. Hitomi dragged Hiashi into the living room.

"What do you think of him?" Hitomi asked curious.

"I think… he's a pleasant boy. They seem to get along well" Hiashi said sighing.

Hiashi hoped Hinata and Naruto don't end dating. He has nothing against the boy, he just doesn't want to lose his baby girl and he's not ready to become a grandfather just yet. Naruto walked into the living room.

"Um I have to go before my dad starts wondering where I went. It was nice meeting you again" Naruto said bowing.

"You too, Naruto" Hitomi said waving.

Naruto left out the house. He jogged all the way to his house. He quietly walked into the house and notices that his dad was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"What were you today, son?" Minato asked not looking up from the TV.

"I had breakfast with a friend today. How was your date?" Naruto asked curious.

"Don't ask. You were right, she was a hooker. All she wanted to do was to get into my pants" Minato said groaning.

"I told ya so. What did she do?" Naruto asked grabbing some juice.

_Flashback_

_ Minato had taking Trixie to a nice restaurant and they had a nice dinner. They made small talk. It was an okay date. Minato didn't feel any sparks with this woman. He decided to be a gentleman and drop her off at her house. Minato unlocked the car when he was tackled against the car. _

_He stared at Trixie with a confused look on his face. She smirked at him when she attacked his lips. He tried to get her off but she was strong for someone so small. Trixie grabbed his junk when Minato finally pushed her off him. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. _

_"What's wrong? You don't wanna fuck? We could always do in a more private place" Trixie said smirked._

_ "I don't wanna fuck you period. I don't like you that way. I'm sorry" Minato said frowning. _

_"You weren't that cute any ways" Trixie said walking off in a puff. _

_Minato rolled his eyes and got in the car. He should've listened to Naruto. That chick was a hooker. He drove home. He walked towards Naruto's room and opened the door slightly. He smiled as "Naruto" slept. Minato closed the door and took off the tuxedo. He went to bed after that. _

_End of Flashback _

"See, you should've listened to me" Naruto said shaking his head.

"I know and I'm sorry, son. Why do you and I just do something together?"

"Like what?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, just something. I need to get my mind off that bad date" Minato said shuddering.

"We can go the mall. I need more basketball shorts"

"Alright, let's go" Minato said grabbing his keys.

They left the house for the mall. The mall was decent two leveled place. There were all kinds of shops there. The two blondes headed for Foot Locker. Naruto looked through the racks while Minato lend against the wall.

"Do you need help with something, sir?"

Minato stared in awe. She was the most beautiful woman he ever seen since his late wife. She has an hourglass figure that would make most girls jealous, caramel skin that looked so smooth, jet black hair that goes down to her butt, freckles on each cheek, with the most memorizing stormy grey eyes.

"Umm uh" Minato couldn't form sentences.

"Hey Raven-chan, long time no see" Naruto said hugging her.

"Naruto-kun, it has been a long time. How have you been doing?" Raven asked smiling.

"Good and you?" Naruto asked curious.

"The usual. Working and looking her mister right" Raven said ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry; you'll find him. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Dad, are you okay?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Yea, I'm okay. You know this beautiful lady?" Minato asked surprised. "Yea, she was one of substitute teachers in middle school"

"Is this the same lady that you had a crush on?" Minato asked smirking.

"Dad, shut up" Naruto said blushing like mad.

Raven giggled at him.

"Awww, you had a crush on me. How cute?" Raven said pinching his cheek.

Naruto swatted her hand away. This is so embarrassing. Raven rang up Naruto on the 3 pairs of basketball shorts. He paid for them.

"Ummm Raven, if you have anything planned this week uh maybe we can um you know get some coffee… together" Minato said smiling sheepishly.

Raven stared at him in surprise. Minato was a little afraid that she would say no or just flat out refuse and laugh in his face. She smiled a little and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"This is my phone number and I would love to have coffee with you. It was good to see you again, Naruto-kun" Raven said waving.

"You too" Naruto said waving.

Minato walked out of there on Cloud 9. He has a date with a beautiful woman and plus she and Naruto get along well. What more can a guy ask for?

"Dad, I know this is going to sound bad but I don't think you should go on this date with Raven" Naruto said looking down.

"Why? Don't you like her?" Minato asked frowning.

"It's not that I don't like her. If you guys date and somehow you'll break up, it's going to be awkward to around either of you and I don't want that" Naruto said frowning.

"Don't you think you're thinking too far ahead" Minato said sighing.

Minato knew that Naruto has good intentions and cares deeply about him and Raven but they're grown adults. He should stay in a child's place.

"I'm just looking out for you guys, is all" Naruto said shrugging.

Minato wrapped his arm around Naruto's shoulders and smiled.

"I know and it's greatly appreciated" Minato said ruffling his hair.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 11<p> 


	12. Getting Dragging Around The Mall

Miss Independent ch. 12

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata was lying on her bed, reading a book when there was knock on her door. It was her mother. She sits on the edge of Hinata's bed. Hiashi had to go the office and Neji decided to go out with some friends. It was just the girl at home.<p>

"Hi mom, what's up?" Hinata asked curious.

"Not much, I just want to know what do you think of Naruto-san?" Hitomi asked nonchalant.

Hinata looked away, blushing.

"H-He's okay, I guess"

Hinata cursed her stuttering. She hasn't stuttered in years. In all truths, she thinks Naruto is better than okay, he's… she didn't know how to describe him but she wants to get to know him better. Every time she sees him, she gets butterflies in her stomach. Hinata acts cool around but on the inside, she's giddy.

Naruto doesn't know the effects he has on her. He's a ball of warm sunshine that she just wants to be close to.

"Hinata-chan, you can't anything from me. I can obviously see that you like him and I think he's a good guy" Hitomi said putting her hand on Hinata's.

She could always see through Hinata. Hitomi knows her daughter like an open book. Hinata fool her father and Neji but she couldn't fool her. She can tell that Hinata really likes this boy and she likes her daughter's choice in guys. He's charming and sweet but it seems that holding a lot of pain inside.

Hitomi knows that Hinata can help through that pain.

"How about we go to the mall and hang out?" Hitomi proposed. "Okay, that'll be cool" Hinata said smiling.

Hinata loves hanging out with her mother. They always have fun together and spent a lot of time together. They are inseparable. Hiashi always say that Hitomi spoils Hinata but she doesn't pay Hiashi any attention. He's just jealous that Hinata spends a lot of time with her instead of him.

She tells him to spend time with Hinata instead of being buried in his work. Hinata puts on her shoes and follows her mother out the door. They drive to the mall and walk through different stores. Hinata walks into Footlocker to buy some new basketball shoes. She wore out her old ones and need new ones.

Hitomi told her to buy two pairs instead of one in case she wears out the old one but Hinata listen. She gets some red and white LeBron's and blue and black high-tops. Hinata looked through the basketball shorts and decided on a red one and a blue one. Hitomi has been trying to get Hinata to go into the more girl stores after brought her stuff.

They argued back and forth before Hinata gave in. Hitomi smirked as they walked in Victoria Secrets.

"Mom, do we have to go in there?" Hinata asked pointing at the store.

"Yes, you need more "things" from here" Hitomi said dragging Hinata in the store.

She didn't want to embarrass Hinata in front of all these people. Hinata groaned as her mother started picked up unmentionables. She couldn't say the word without shuddering. Being in this store make her uncomfortable as hell. Hinata was counting the minutes until she can finally leave this accursed store.

Out the corner of her eye, she sees her mother picking up lip-gloss. "Mom, you know I don't wear lip-gloss" Hinata said putting it back.

"You know what they say: There's no time like the present" Hitomi said smiling.

Hinata face-palmed herself and shook her head. Hinata wasn't a girly-girl like her mom but she's didn't mind dressing up for special occasions. Hitomi has tried for years to get Hinata to wear more skirts and dresses other than special occasion but this girl is bull-headed and stubborn like her father.

One thing that Hinata had gotten that wasn't from her. She'll stand for what she believes in and doesn't back down to anyone. Hitomi admired it but it was aggravating sometimes.

"Hinata-chan, is that you?"

Hinata turned to see Ino with a couple of bags. Hinata looked down so that her bangs covered her eyes and turned back. She hoped Ino wouldn't see her. Hinata wasn't embarrassed to be seen in public with mother but she didn't want Ino to see her in plain t-shirt and sweatpants. This is rare that Hinata cared about people thought of her.

"Hinata-chan, I can see you" Ino said looking at her.

Hinata looked up at her and sighed. She should've known that wouldn't work. Ino wasn't stupid.

"Hey Ino-chan, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked curious.

"I wanted to some more lip-gloss. What about you?" Ino asked smiling.

Of course, Ino was a girly-girl. Hinata liked Ino. She was nice and was easy to talk to.

"Just hang with my mom until she dragged in here" Hinata said with her eyes half idled.

"You don't like Victoria Secret?" Ino asked surprised. Hinata shook her head.

"I don't like going into girly stores or being in a room filled with pink and unmentionables"

"You mean underwear" Ino said confused.

"Yes those. Please don't say that word. It makes me uncomfortable" Hinata said shuddering.

"Underwear, underwear, underwear" Ino chanted.

Hinata shuddering. She glared at the blonde girl as she laughed. A few people stared at them with confused looks. "Hinata, is this your friend?" Hitomi asked paying for Hinata things.

"You must be Hinata's mom, I'm Ino Yamanaka. Hinata and I are friends and classmates" Ino said shaking Hitomi's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Ino. Maybe you can rub off on Hinata, here" Hitomi said smirking.

"Don't worry, with me as a friend. She's be girlified in no time" Ino said wrapping her hands around Hinata's shoulder.

"Oh goody" Hinata said rolling her eyes.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 12<p> 


	13. Enter Deidara

Miss Independent ch. 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata spent the whole day in the mall with her mother and Ino in tow. She is afraid of what Ino might to do to her since made that comment about making her more girly. She didn't want to more girly and she liked the way she was.<p>

Hinata walked a few feet behind her mother and Ino but they didn't notice since they were so engrossed in their conversion about lip-gloss and make-up. Hinata rolled her eyes when something caught her eyes. It was a GameStop and she looked as her mother and Ino continued to walk further away.

They didn't notice that she wasn't following them. Hinata smiled and walked into the store. She looked through the assorted games for Ps3. She found one games that looked good. It was called Anomaly: Warzone Earth. She saw a couple of guys watching Tekken 6 and some guy lost a match. He watched away, defeated.

"Who wants to take on the champ?" A guy with long blond hair said smirking.

"I'll take you on" Hinata said putting her hands on her hips.

"You hear that, guys. This chick wants to take me on" The guy said laughing.

"Yea, I wanna take on the girl in jeans" Hinata said smirking.

A vein was throbbing on the guy's forehead. His friends laugh at him.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a boy. My name's Deidara, hm" Deidara shouted.

"Whatever, are we gonna play or what?" Hinata asked uncaring.

Deidara snorted and nodded. They picked their characters and in 5 seconds Hinata beaten him 2 to 0. Deidara stood there with his jaw on the ground. He couldn't believe that he lost to a girl and badly beaten at that. Hinata walked away to buy her game.

Deidara challenged her to another game and Hinata accepted. The result was the same with Deidara getting his ass kicked. Deidara challenged Hinata to another 5 games and he lost. Deidara sighed. He must accept defeat. Hinata was about to walk away when Deidara stopped her.

"You won fair and square. Congrats" Deidara said pouting.

He held out his hand, looking away. Hinata looked at his hand and smiled. She shook it.

"Thanks, it was fun. Maybe we can do this again" Hinata said walking away.

Deidara watched as she left. His heart skipped a beat. He clutched his chest. Deidara never felt this way about anyone. He has to meet this girl again. Hinata looked around for her mom and Ino. 5 minutes of searching, she found at the lost and found booth.

"Look sir, I know she's a teenager but we have to find her" Hitomi said hysterical.

She was talking to a man in his late twenties, milk chocolate skin, black hair in cornrows, brown eyes with a goatee and a slight scar on his cheek. Hinata shook her head and leaned against the door.

"Hey Trey, what's up?" Hinata asked smirking.

"Hey little sis, same old same old" Try said shrugging.

Hitomi looked and saw Hinata. Her eyes watered and engulfed her in a bear hug. Hinata was turning purple as she tried to pry her mother from her neck. Hitomi finally get go.

"Hinata, I was so worried about you. I thought I had lost you" Hitomi said holding her hands.

"Mom, come down, I just went to GameStop and I buy a game" Hinata said smiling. Hitomi lightly hit her on the head.

"You could've told me before disappearing on my like that" Hitomi said frowning.

"Sorry mom" Hinata said rubbing her head.

"You two know each other?" Ino asked pointing in-between Hinata and Trey.

"Yea, we go waaaaaaay back" Trey said smiling.

Flashback 11 years ago

_Hinata had went to park to playing with the other kids. She play hide and seek, tag and played on the swing. Hinata walked around the block until she came to a street sign. She didn't know where she was or how to get him. Hinata started cry and slumped to her feet._

_She heard footstep and looked up. She saw a tall guy with chocolate skin and a due rag on his head. The guy's arm had a tattoo of something in a foreign language. He looked tough and scary. Hinata was afraid that he was going to kidnap her and she'll never see her family. He bends down to her eye level. She sees that he has a scar on his cheek. _

_"Why are you crying, little girl?" He asked tilting his head._

_"I'm-I'm lost and I-I don't know h-h-how to get h-home" Hinata said crying. _

_"Do you know what this says?" He asked pointing to his tattoo._

_Hinata looks at it and shakes her head. _

_"It means you're never alone" He said smiling._

_Hinata felt better and smiled back._

_"My name's Trey, what's your name?" Try asked curious. _

_"My name's H-Hinata Hyuuga" _

_Trey picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. _

_"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I'll take you hom__e" Trey said smiling._

_They drove around on the bus until they finally reached Hinata's house. Hinata fallen asleep in Trey's arms and he smiled down on her sleeping face. He knocked on the front door and a worried Hitomi opened the door. She found Hinata sleeping on the front step. She took her in her arms and walked in the house. Trey was walking down the street. _

_End of Flashback _

Hinata stared into space and frowned.

"I don't remember it happening like that" Hinata said uncertain.

"I did and it was the scariest day of my life. You had disappeared and I didn't know where you were. We looked everywhere for you then suddenly you appeared on the porch, sleeping. Thank you so much, Trey. I don't know how to thank you" Hitomi said bowing.

"You don't have to thank me. I was happy to do it and besides Hinata is like an annoying little sister" Trey said laughing nervously.

He was slapped in the back of the head by Hinata. He glared at Hinata who was playing innocent.

"What?" Hinata asked smirking a little.

Trey rolled his eyes at her.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 13<p> 


	14. Girls

Miss Independent ch. 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: Sorry about it being so short but next chapter will be longer**

* * *

><p>Hinata was what glad to be on the court, practicing with her teammates. Basketball is her element. She can lose herself and have fun, dribbling a ball. Hinata juked and got it to the rim. Hinata went to get the ball when someone picked it up. It was Kiba with a smirk on his face.<p>

"Wanna pass it here?" Hinata asked holding out her hands.

Kiba looked at the ball and toss it back and forth in his hands. He looked like he contemplating if he wanted to give it up or not.

"Why don't you take it from me" Kiba mocked.

Hinata frowned and went over to him. She tried to give the ball but Kiba moved out of her grip. Hinata tried again and the ball was kept out of her grip. Kiba was having fun with her and she glared at him. He laughed at her. She was too easy to mess with. Hinata put her hands on her hips.

"Kiba-kun, gimme the ball" Hinata said frowning.

"Aight, Aight here" Kiba said tossing her the ball.

Hinata shook her head at him. Kiba was unsure of what to say. He knew that he liked Hinata but he didn't know how to tell her.

"Um Hinata, can I ask y-you something?" Kiba asked nervous.

Hinata looked at him with the ball in her hands.

"Sure Kiba-kun, ask away" Hinata said giving him her full attention.

"T-There's this girl that I like and I don't k-know how to ask her out" Kiba said blushing.

Hinata was surprised. She didn't that Kiba liked anybody. Hinata was curious of who Kiba had a crush on.

"Who is she? Is she cute?" Hinata asked smirking.

Kiba blushes like a tomato.

"I'm-I'm tellin you who she is but I think she's cute" Kiba said blushing.

"Alright, you don't have to tell me who she is but I'm glad you like someone" Hinata said smiling.

"_If only she knew_" Kiba thought nodding.

Kiba and Hinata went on their way when Hinata walked into Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what's up?" Naruto said smiling.

"Nothing, I was talking to Kiba. He has a crush"

Naruto stopped in his tracks. Wait… Kiba has a crush. His friend Kiba. He didn't know that Kiba had a crush. They have been friends for years and he never mentioned anything about a crush to him.

"Wait… our Kiba has a crush?" Naruto asked confused.

Hinata nodded.

"He just told me a few seconds ago"

"Wow, he never told me anything" Naruto said frowning.

He was a little hurt that Kiba told Hinata before him. They told each other everything.

"He was probably waiting for the right time to tell you" Hinata said shrugging.

Naruto was a little peed off but he decided to let it go for now. They walked in no particular direction when someone yelled Naruto's name. They looked to see that it was Tayuya and she was coming their way. Naruto groaned in annoyance. This girl didn't know when to quit. Tayuya attached herself to Naruto's arm.

"Pookie, I've looking over for you. Have you been hiding from me?" Tayuya asked raising an eyebrow.

Hinata tried to stifle her laughter but failing miserably. Naruto glared at her but she continued to laugh. Pookie is the most hilarious and ridiculous nickname that someone can be given.

"I was trying to hide from you but I gonna do a better job of it" Naruto said removing his arm.

"That's mean, Naruto" Tayuya said pouting.

"What do you want, Tayuya?" Naruto asked annoyed.

"I want you back, Naruto-kun. I miss you and the time we had" Tayuya said sadly.

"Look Tayuya, you cheated on you and now you feel guilty. I don't want anything to do with you anymore" Naruto said walking away.

Tayuya look at Hinata and glared at her. Hinata could tell that she was going to be a problem later.

"Look, I don't know who you are but Naruto is mine. I don't want you hanging around him" Tayuya said frowning.

"Tayuya-san, I don't know you and I really don't want to. Naruto decides who he hangs with and you better stay out of my face or beat you down like you stole something" Hinata said frowning.

She walked away without another word.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 14<p> 


	15. Small Talk

Miss Independent ch. 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting on his bed as he looked down at the picture in his hands. It was a picture of him when he was younger and his mother, Kushina. He was an average height woman with waist length fiery red hair that he loved running his finger through, fair skin and blue eyes. Naruto was having a hard time remembering what she was like but what he does remember is that she was very kind-hearted, caring and was a little short-tempered like him.<p>

He missed her so much every day. Naruto visits her every Sunday because he felt somewhat closer to her that way. His dad doesn't know about it and he never had a reason to explain it to him. He sat the picture on his nightstand by his bed. Naruto rubbed away the tears that threaten to fall from his eyes. He hides his pain from the world so he can get through the day.

Naruto gets up and walks into the living room to his dad and Raven sitting on the couch, talking. They talking about something and Raven giggled at what his dad said. Raven saw him out the corner of her eye and smiled at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun, it's been awhile" Raven said getting up to hug him.

He hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked curious.

"I ask Raven to go out with me to get some coffee and we came back here. We started talking" Minato said smiling.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and look in between them. He hoped if they begin a relationship that it'll last. If it doesn't work out, it is going to be awkward for him to be around either of them.

"How have you been doing in school?" Raven asked curious.

"I'm doing okay. I made a new friend" Naruto said smiling a little.

Raven smirked a little as Minato raised an eyebrow at his son. He didn't say anything to him about making a new frind. He wonders why he hasn't met this friend.

"Who is she?" Raven asked smirking.

Naruto's expression changed from happy to surprise in a matter of seconds.

"What makes you thinks it's a girl? How do you know that it can't be a guy?" Naruto asked frowning.

"Because you just got a dreamy look on your face and you wouldn't do that if it was a girl. So who is she?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Her name is Hinata Hyuuga and she just a friend and my teammate" Naruto said shrugging.

"She's on the basketball team? I thought it was a boy's only team" Minato said confused.

"Well she's the only girl but she has a lot of talent" Naruto said smiling.

They stared at Naruto for a second but smiled. Naruto has a crush on his teammate.

"I'm happy for you Naruto-kun. I think it's cute that you have a crush on your teammate" Raven said wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Naruto whipped his neck so fast that he almost got whiplash. Crush? He doesn't have a crush on Hinata… does he? He does like being around her and she has help him get over the fact that he's dating again. They do work well together. Naruto was so confused. He didn't know if he has a crush on Hinata or not. "I'm not sure if it's a crush or not. I like her but I don't know if I like her that" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Don't worry son, it'll come to you. I want to meet this Hinata" Minato said smiling.

Naruto stared at his dad with a horrified look on his face. He loved his dad but he didn't want to embarrass in front of Hinata. Minato had unintentionally embarrassed in front of his friends with a bunch of embarrassing stories. Naruto couldn't look his friends in the eyes for months. They used the story as blackmail.

"No, just no. I love you dad but you will embarrass me" Naruto said frowning.

"How do I embarrass you" Minato asked confused.

"You tell my friends embarrassing stories. Stuff that I don't want them to know" Naruto said blushing.

"I'm sorry, I don't do it on purpose"

"Raven-chan, can you come so that he doesn't embarrass me" Naruto pleaded.

"I don't know" Raven said unsure.

"Pretty please" Naruto said giving her his best puppy dog face.

Raven tried to not look him in the eyes but it was hard. The look was killing her. She caved in and agreed. Naruto cheered and hugged her. He ran into his room to call Hinata. Raven sat on the couch, sighing. Minato chuckled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"He really likes you" Minato said smiling.

"I really like him too. He's a very special kid" Raven said smiling.

"Yea, he is"

* * *

><p>End of ch. 15<p> 


	16. Meeting The Dad

Miss Independent ch. 16

**Disclaimer: I don't know Naruto**

* * *

><p>Naruto had called Hinata to see if she wanted to come over and meet his dad. She says that she love to and that'll be over there at 7:30. Naruto looked at his alarm clock and it was 7. He had to get ready. Naruto went through his closet. He was pulling out clothes and throwing them on the floor. Naruto couldn't decide on what to wear.<p>

He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone knocked on his door. It was Raven and she was leaning against the door with her arms folded and a smirk on her face.

"I have never seen you this nervous especially over a girl. She must be something special. Want some help?" Raven asked smiling.

Naruto sighed and nodded. He trusts Raven's fashion sense since he isn't that good in that department. Raven went through his closet and start mixing and matching clothes until she came up with three outfits. One outfit was a black tank top, white collared shirt and jean. The second was a light blue button-down shirt, a black blazer and black slacks.

The final out was a simple orange t-shirt with a Nike symbol on the front and jeans. Naruto was impressed with what Raven laid out in front of him. He decided on the second outfit and went into the bathroom. Naruto brushed his teeth, try to comb his mane of hair, put on deodorant, clothes, and cologne. He walked out of the bathroom and found his clothes were back in the closet with Raven sitting on his bed.

Raven smiled at him and fixed his collar on his blazer.

"You look very handsome" Raven said smiling.

"Thanks Raven-chan, I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here" Naruto said grinning.

"The apocalypse would have started" Raven said teasing.

"Hey, it wouldn't be that bad" Naruto said pouting.

Raven raised an eyebrow. They looked at each other and laughed. They walked out of Naruto's room and into the kitchen. They found Minato burning the food. Naruto sighed. His dad was never a good cook. He was surprised that he lasted the last 17 years with his dad's cooking. That's why they ate a lot of takeout or they went out to eat. Minato throw away the burnt food.

Raven went to get a handle on the food situation when the doorbell rang. Naruto went to answer it. He opened the door and behind it was the picture for beauty. It was Hinata in a mid-thigh length black skirt, a white tank top and a red pullover jacket. Naruto was in the first time in his life at a loss for words. If you look up beautiful in the dictionary, how Hinata looks right now is what would show up.

He could tell that she was wearing a little bit of makeup but not too much. Naruto hears someone calling his name. It was Hinata and she was blushing.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan, Come in please" Naruto said moving out of the way.

She walks in and Naruto closes the door behind her. They walked into the living room.

"You must be Hinata. Naruto talks about you a lot and I can see why. I'm Naruto's dad Minato" Minato said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Namikaze-san" Hinata said smiling back.

"You can just call me Minato" Minato said casually.

"Ok Minato"

"Nice catch son" Minato said wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders.

"It's not like that, dad" Naruto said glaring at his dad.

Minato just shrugs and starts showing Hinata around the house. Naruto went into the kitchen to see how the food was coming. The aroma hit Naruto's nose, it was like heaven.

"Hey Raven-chan, what are you making?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well I knew that somehow your dad was going to burn the food. I made a second pan of mac & cheese. It should be ready in about 20 minutes" Raven said smiling.

Naruto nodded and they walked into the living room. Naruto introduce Raven and Hinata. Minato was in the middle of telling Hinata about Naruto losing his first tooth. He thought his teeth were going to fall out and he wouldn't be able talk anymore.

Naruto glared at his dad and Hinata just giggled. Minato started to talk about how Naruto used to wet the bed until he was in 5th grade. Naruto lunged for his dad but Minato dodged him. Minato made a run for it with Naruto on his tail. They ran throughout the house.

"Are they always like this?" Hinata asked curious.

"They're always like this. This is how they shoe affections for each other" Raven said smiling.

They came back in the room. Minato had Naruto in a headlock. He was struggling to get out of it but it was useless.

"Do you give?" Minato asked smirking.

"Yes I give" Naruto said stop struggling.

Minato let him go and Naruto was rubbing his neck.

"So Hinata, how do you and Naruto know each other?" Minato asked curious.

"Naruto and I have classes together and we're on the basketball together" Hinata said smiling.

"You like playing sport?" Minato asked surprised.

"I love playing sports especially basketball" Hinata said passionately.

"She's really good at it too. We make an awesome team" Naruto said putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Raven went to take the food out of the oven. They sat at the table. They chatted about random stuff while they ate. Raven's mac & cheese is really good. Everyone praised Raven on her cooking. Naruto walked Hinata to her house.

"Sorry about my dad. I think he enjoys embarrassing me" Naruto said shaking his head.

"I like your dad. He's funny and you guys seem really close" Hinata said smiling.

"Yea, we are" Naruto said as they came to the front door of Hinata's house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Naruto-kun" Hinata said kissing Naruto on the cheek.

She went into the house. Naruto stood there for a few seconds before touching his cheek. He smiled before walking away.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 16<p> 


	17. Confessions and Competition

Miss Independent ch. 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It's 2 weeks since Hinata came over and Naruto has been on cloud 9. He and Hinata have been hanging out a lot and they have gotten very close. Naruto has come to the conclusion that he was in love with Hinata.<p>

He loves the way she carries herself, how great of a basketball player she is, how beautiful she is when the sun hits at the right angle, how sweet she is and the list can on and on. Naruto couldn't get her out of his head. He wants to confess to her but he was afraid that if she didn't like him that way that it will mess up their friendship. Naruto sighed to himself.

"What's wrong with you, dude?"

Naruto turns to see that it was Kiba. He was happy to see his best friend. Maybe he can help him with his dilemma but first things first.

"I should ask you. I heard from a very reliable source that you have a crush on someone" Naruto said wriggling his eyebrow.

Kiba started turning red like a tomato. Naruto grinned like a chestier cat.

"So it is true. Who is it?" Naruto asked curious.

He wants to know the lucky girl that caught his friend's attention.

"I-I-I don't know w-what you're talking a-about" Kiba said looking away.

"Awww come on Kiba, you always tell me stuff. Who is she? Is she hot? Is she cool? Tell me" Naruto said shaking Kiba.

"I'll tell you if you stop shaking me" Kiba said Naruto stop shaking him.

"Who is she?" Naruto asked all ears.

"It's… It's… It's Hinata" Kiba said blushing. Naruto's enthusiasm suddenly disappeared.

His best friend is also has a crush on Hinata. He didn't know what to say. Naruto likes Hinata and Kiba likes Hinata.

"Naruto, did you hear me?" Kiba asked waving a hand in Naruto's face.

"I heard ya, Kiba and I have something to tell you" Naruto said bluntly.

"What is it?" Kiba asked confused.

"I like Hinata-chan too"

Kiba was surprised. He didn't know that Naruto liked Hinata. Kiba would have never told him if he knew that. What do they do now? Kiba likes Hinata but he doesn't want to risk his friendship with Naruto because of a girl. They've been through too much together.

"What do we do now?" Kiba asked looking at the ground.

"I say that we let Hinata choose who she wants to be with and whoever she chooses, we remain friends, okay?" Naruto asked holding out his hand.

Kiba looks at Naruto and shakes his hand.

"May the best man win" Kiba said smirking.

"Oh don't worry I will" Naruto said smirking.

They walked to class. They were glad that whoever Hinata chooses that it won't affect their friendship. Naruto grinned all the way to first period because he got to see Hinata which made his day.

With Hinata

Hinata had made it to class early because alarm clock was set 20 minutes early by her annoying older brother Neji. He thought it be funny to have her think that she was going to be late and rush to class on time. Hinata was sleeping with her head in her arms. She was so rested because she was up late playing Call of Duty: Black Ops last night but it was worth it but she was ranked 2nd in all of Japan. Hinata slept happily until slammed their books on her desk and caused her to jump in shock. She looked to see a smiling Ino and glared at her.

"You look awful, Hinata-chan" Ino said frowning.

Hinata groaned and went back to sleep. Sasuke and Naruto walked in and walked towards them.

"What's wrong with Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked worried.

He never saw Hinata sleeping in before but she looked so cute and innocent when she slept. He didn't have the heart to wake up her but Sasuke on the other hand, didn't. He nudged her with his hand. Hinata swatted his hand away. Sasuke tried it again and got the same result. He lifted Hinata's head and did the unexpected and kissed her.

It automatically got the reaction that he wanted. Hinata woke up and sat up straight. She stared at Sasuke with a shocked look and a small blush. Ino and Naruto were both shocked for different reasons. Ino was shocked that Sasuke kissed someone and Naruto was shocked because he wanted to it. **(A/N: Sorry Naruto, Sasuke got to her first) **Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his collar and slammed him against the wall.

"What the hell Sasuke-teme? Was that really necessary? How do you know if she wanted to kiss you" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Oh please, you're just mad that you weren't the one to do it" Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

Naruto blushes a really dark shade of red. It was true but he didn't know that. He roughly let go of Sasuke and walked back to Hinata. Kakashi walked into the room and decided to actually teach for once much to Naruto's dismay. The lesson put most of the students to sleep to only to be awakening by the bell. Naruto was disappointed, unable to woo Hinata but he gets another shot in Study Hall.

Hinata was confused by the surprised kiss with Sasuke. He talked to her about and told her that it was only to get her wake up. She was disappointed that her first kiss was taking in an attempt to wake her up. Hinata wasn't really paying much attention in second period but she had to pay attention in third because Guy-sensei was going overboard with the acting exercises.

They were becoming more and more physically difficult by the minute. The students were on the floor, panting.

"Come on my youthful students, you can't be tired already" Guy said putting his hands on his hips.

"You're a crazy person. This is ridiculous"

Hinata looked up to see that it was Kiba. She was surprised to see him here. Hinata didn't even notice that he was in this class. When did he join this class? Guy gave them a 15 minute break then they were starting back up again. Kiba crawled towards Hinata and Choji who were in the back. "Hey guys" Kiba said lying on his back.

"When did you join this class, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked confused.

"Today, I had Algebra 2 twice already so I dropped it for Drama and now I'm here" Kiba said grinning.

"Oh okay, welcome to hell" Hinata said smirking.

Kiba and Choji laughed. Kiba looked at Hinata and realized how big her boobs were. Kiba sat up and tried to contain his nosebleed. Hinata turned to help but Kiba said that he was fine.

"_If only she knew the effects she has on me_" Kiba said wiping his nose on a tissue.

"Hey Hinata-chan, um do you wanna maybe get some ramen with afterschool?" Kiba asked nervously.

Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"I would love too, Kiba-kun" Hinata said smiling.

Kiba blushes and smiles back. "_Take that, Naruto!_" Kiba thought victorious.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 17<p> 


	18. Ramen!

Miss Independent ch. 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>It was afterschool and Naruto was gonna ask Hinata to go and get ramen with him. She found her at her locker with Kiba. He had a really big goofy look on his face. Kiba had whispered something in Hinata's ear and giggled. What did Kiba tell her? What was so funny? Naruto didn't like it and walked towards them. Hinata saw Naruto and smiled at him.<p>

Naruto lost his thunder when Hinata smiled at him. His heart fluttered when she smiled. She doesn't the affects she has on him. Naruto smiled back at her and hugged her. Kiba glared at him and Naruto stuck his tongue out at him. All is fair in love and war.

"Hey Hinata-chan, do you wanna get some ramen with me later?" Naruto asked happily.

He really wanted to get some ramen and figured that he should ask Hinata to do with him. It was also to one up on Kiba in progress. Kiba smirked because he knew that he had already ask Hinata out in third period and Hinata was about to shut Naruto down.

It was a messed up thought but he really liked Hinata and he doesn't have girl throwing themselves at him like Naruto does. Kiba knows that Naruto doesn't enjoy the attention but it doesn't mean that it made him a little bit jealous.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but I already told Kiba-kun that I would go with him" Hinata said feeling bad.

Kiba was laughing manically in his head. Naruto got shut down by a girl. He thought he'd never see the day but he felt bad but only slightly.

"Why you come with us?" Hinata asked smiling.

Kiba fell over in his head. Why? Why was the universe fucking with him? What the hell did he do to deserve this? Kiba sighed as he, Hinata and Naruto went to the ramen shop nearby. It's good place with good ramen and good service. The place was called Ichraiku and the ramen is really good. Naruto and Kiba eat there all the time when they don't have practice or to celebrate a win.

Honestly, Kiba and Naruto could live off the stuff if their parents let them. They sat at the counter with Hinata in-between them. The owner and chief Teuchi took their orders. Teuchi was good to them because they would always come in and eat. His daughter is about 1 year older than them and works here. She is pretty cool but she's a little weird.

Ayame would turn red when she's around Kiba or she'll be extra nice to him compared to other customers. Kiba always thought it was weird but he really didn't think much of it. Ayame served them their orders and her eyes lingered a bit on Kiba before going back in the kitchen. Naruto and Hinata noticed this but Kiba didn't. Kiba can be really dense at times. Naruto told Kiba a few times Ayame like him but Kiba doesn't believe him.

"Hey Kiba-kun, I think Ayame-san likes you" Hinata said nudging him with her elbow.

"Naruto has said the same thing but Ayame-chan doesn't like me like that. Even if she did, she hasn't made a move on me or anything" Kiba said eating his ramen.

"_Boys, they're oblivious to the affections of a woman_" Hinata thought shaking her head.

Hinata knows that oblivious but some are more oblivious and dense than others. She was going to help Kiba get a girlfriend and hook him up with Ayame. Ayame does like Kiba and has for a while for now. She's tried to get his attention but he never seems to take any interest in her. Ayame doesn't give up on him and plan to snag Kiba's if it was the last thing she did.

She had this crush for about 6 months ago. Ayame was working here as a waitress and she was getting harassed by some male customers. They were making dog whistles at her and making her feel like a piece of meat. She was ready to run into the bathroom and crying her eyes when Kiba told them off. There were 2 of them and they were ready to beat him but Kiba stood his ground and beat him up.

They ran out the restaurant and never came back. He had asked her if she was okay and she nodded. He had given her a wolfish grin and Ayame was blushing. That was the day that Ayame had fell for Kiba and has trying to get his attention ever since. He hasn't looked her way and it was sadden and frustrating but she refuses to give up. The 3 teens were eating and having a good time.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 18<p> 


	19. Kiba's Confession

Miss Independent ch. 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Kiba, Hinata and Naruto were finishing up at Ichraiku when Ayame stops Kiba. Kiba looks at her and Ayame blushes a little. It was now or never for Ayame and she was gonna go for it.<p>

"K-Kiba-kun, I-I was wondering i-if you go o-out with me s-sometime" Ayame asked blushing.

Kiba was surprised. He wasn't expecting Ayame to ask him out. He liked Ayame but not in that way. Kiba didn't want to hurt her feelings. What the harm in taking her out on a harmless date?

"Sure why not. How about tomorrow after my basketball practice?" Kiba asked giving her a wolfish grin.

Ayame blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ayame and Kiba looked at each other and how close their faces were. They blushed like tomato and separated from each other.

"I-I'll see y-you tomorrow then, Kiba-kun" Ayame said blushing.

Kiba nodded and followed Hinata and Naruto out the door. Kiba's heart was beating so fast because of how close he was to Ayame. He felt how warm she was and want her closer to him. Kiba had to admit that Ayame is very cute when she's blushing but he still likes Hinata. He is so conflicted. Kiba likes Hinata but he wasn't so sure on how he felt about Ayame.

What if it was true that Ayame liked him? What if Hinata doesn't like him no more than a friend? What if she does like him more than friend? Will he change his opinion of Ayame? What if he starts to fall for Ayame? Kiba rubbed his temples. He was starting to get a headache with all these questions but he needs them to be answered. Kiba pulled Hinata aside, away from Naruto from overhearing them. Hinata looked at Kiba confused. She wasn't sure what he wanted to talk.

"What's wrong, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked worried.

"Hinata-chan, do you remember when I told that I have a crush on someone?" Kiba asked nervous.

Kiba was nervous because he's going to confess his feeling to Hinata. Kiba wasn't sure on she'll react to his feelings but he was hoping that she wouldn't flat out turn him out. He has nothing to use but everything to gain. Hinata nodded. She didn't remember but she wasn't where he was going with these.

"Hinata-chan, you're the girl that I have a crush on" Kiba said taking a step back.

Hinata was shocked. She didn't know that Kiba liked her like that. Hinata likes Kiba but only as a friend and a teammate. She doesn't want to hurt him but she can't lead him on. "I'm sorry Kiba-kun but I don't feel the same way. I like you but not in that way" Hinata said sadly.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. Thank you for being honest with me" Kiba said hugging her.

Hinata was glad that Kiba had taken it very well. She was half expecting him to really sad or upset with her. Kiba was glad that Hinata was honest with him and didn't try to lead him on. He was sad that she didn't feel the same way but like the saying goes"It's be to have love and lost then to not have at all". Kiba told Hinata that he was going to walk home and that he'll see her at practice tomorrow. Hinata waved at him before returning to Naruto.

"What were you guys talking about?" Naruto asked curious.

"Kiba-kun told that he has a crush on me and asked me how I felt about him" Hinata said looking at the ground.

Naruto got real quiet. He couldn't believe that Kiba had confessed to Hinata. What did she tell him? Does she feel the same about him?

"What did you tell him?" Naruto asked curious.

"I told him that I didn't feel the same way"

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. He was worried for nothing. He was afraid that Hinata might have for Kiba and he had missed his chance to date Hinata. Naruto really likes her a lot and didn't want her with any other guys but him. A black truck rolls up in front of them and they stop. The window rolls to show a blond girl with a smirk on her face.

"Hey chica" She said to Hinata.

"Hey Deidara, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked curious.

She has seen Deidara since that time when she kicked his butt in video games. Deidara couldn't get Hinata get outta his head. He never had a girl beat him in video games before plus he thought she was cute. Naruto was wondering who this guy thought he was but he didn't like him talking to Hinata or the way that he was staring at her.

"Oh Deidara, this is my friend Naruto. Naruto-kun, this is Deidara" Hinata said introducing them.

They stared at each other… well glared at each other. They instantly didn't like each other.

"_Who the hell is this chump?_" Deidara and Naruto thought in unison.

Hinata was confused on why they were staring at each other that.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 19<p> 


	20. Seduction

Miss Independent ch. 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap <strong>

"Hey chica" She said to Hinata.

"Hey Deidara, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked curious.

She has seen Deidara since that time when she kicked his butt in video games. Deidara couldn't get Hinata get outta his head. He never had a girl beat him in video games before plus he thought she was cute. Naruto was wondering who this guy thought he was but he didn't like him talking to Hinata or the way that he was staring at her.

"Oh Deidara, this is my friend Naruto. Naruto-kun, this is Deidara" Hinata said introducing them.

They stared at each other… well glared at each other. They instantly didn't like each other.

"_Who the hell is this chump?_" Deidara and Naruto thought in unison.

Hinata was confused on why they were staring at each other that. Naruto doesn't like Deidara and Deidara doesn't him either. Bothe boys are willingly to fight each other in order to have a shot at becoming Hinata's boyfriend.

"Deidara-kun, what have you been up to?" Hinata asked curious.

"Not much, just working. We should hang together" Deidara said smiling.

"Right now?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I can't right now since I have to go to work soon tonight but over the weekend I'm free. We can hang out… please Hinata-chan?" Deidara asked pouting.

Hinata couldn't help but smile. The look on Deidara was just too cute to resist. She agreed to hang out with him and he cheered. They exchange phone numbers before Deidara disappeared into the ramen shop.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked curious.

"That's Deidara. He's a friend that I met a few weeks ago… why? Jealous?" Hinata asked smirking.

Naruto blushes and looks away. He didn't want Hinata know that he was jealous… especially of a dude that looks like a girl. It hurt his ego.

"N-No, I'm not jealous of that guy. He looks like a girl" Naruto said pouting.

Hinata giggles at him. She knows that Naruto was jealous of Deidara a little bit even though he'll never admit. Hinata thought it was cute that Naruto was a little bit jealous. It shows how much he cares for her and she appreciates it. Hinata wraps her arms around Naruto's arm as she walked towards Naruto. Naruto was blushing even more for two reasons.

1) Hinata was still close to him and 2) he can feel her breasts on his arms. They were big and soft and Naruto didn't know if he could contain himself any longer when they finally reach his truck. They got in and Naruto drove towards Hinata's house.

"Hina-chan, how well do you that Deidara? If he's a total creep or something" Naruto said concerned for Hinata's safety.

"Naruto-kun, I can handle myself and I'm pretty sure Deidara-kun is a good guy" Hinata said smiling a little.

Naruto wasn't too convinced but he has to trust Hinata. She wouldn't let that Deidara make her do anything that she wouldn't want to do. Plus she's a pretty strong girl. Naruto parked his truck a foot away from Hinata's house. Hinata unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Thanks for today, Naruto-kun" Hinata said smiling.

"You're welcome" Naruto said grinning.

The thing that happened caught Naruto off guard. He wasn't expecting Hinata to kiss him. Naruto kissed her back and moaned a little. Her lips felt so good and soft against his rough ones. They felt like they belong against his and he wanted of them. She tasted like strawberries to him. Hinata licked Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Naruto parted his lips and Hinata began to explore the inside of Naruto's mouth. She climbed on top of Naruto lap with each leg on either side of his waist. Hinata loved the taste of Naruto's mouth. He tasted of miso ramen and she was slowly becoming addicted to it. They began tongue wrestling for entrance which Naruto let Hinata win.

The teens separated for air but started up again. Naruto couldn't get enough of Hinata and just wanted more of her. He kept his hand on her waist, not wanting to go any further than what they were doing. Hinata broke the kiss, panting. "I'll see you at school, okay" Hinata said catching her breath. Naruto nodded, catching his breath.

Hinata got out of the truck and walked to her front door. Naruto watched as she disappeared into her house. He drove off when she was inside. As he was driving, he couldn't get that kiss out of his mind. Why did she kiss him? Does that mean she wants to be more than friends? So many questions were running through Naruto's mind. He finally got home and had looked for his dad but he wasn't there. Naruto found a note on the kitchen counter.

_Naruto,_

_ I'm on a date with Raven-chan and I probably won't be back until late. Raven-chan made you some chicken curry on the oven. Make sure you heat up before you eat. I'll be back soon so don't throw a wild party while I'm gone or you're grounded for a week._

_ Love your father _

Naruto sat the note back down on the counter. He sat on the couch and started watching TV. Naruto flipped through the channel and found nothing that held his attention. He turned the TV off and walked towards his room to do some homework. Naruto opened his door to find his ex-girlfriend Tayuya on his bed. She was sitting on his bed completely naked.

Naruto has seen Tayuya naked before but it made him blush. He has lost his virginity to this girl before she had cheated on him.

"T-Tayuya, what are you d-doing here? W-Why the hell is you n-naked?" Naruto asked unable to look at her.

"Naruto-kun, I'm here because I want you back. I'm naked because I'm craving you here" Tayuya said spreading her legs.

Naruto was trying to look everywhere but at his ex-girlfriend. It was proving to be harder than he expected. He wasn't expecting to see her here. How the hell did she get in here?

"Tayuya, I don't want you and I don't want to sleep with you either" Naruto said frowning.

Tayuya smirked at him. She got off the bed and walked towards him. She swayed her hip with every step she could and Naruto was memorized by her hips. Tayuya backed Naruto into the door, pressing her breasts up against him.

"Naru-kun, you know you want me and little Naru-kun wants me. I miss how you used to make me scream your name" Tayuya said rubbing the bulge in Naruto's pants.

He cursed the effects that Tayuya still has on him. Naruto knows that he wasn't attracted to Tayuya but his body is. He was backed up into a corner and he couldn't think straight.

"**Come on, you want to tap that sweet ass again**"

Naruto knows who it is. It's his alter ego Kyuubi. Kyuubi looks like Naruto but with red eyes, canine like teeth, and he was horny all the time. Kyuubi only comes out when Naruto is really horny but hold himself back.

"I don't want her like that so just shut up and go back to sleep" Naruto said glaring at Kyuubi.

"**Hell no! For once, I'm taking over and I'm gonna tap that ass"** Kyuubi said taking over Naruto's body.

Kyuubi has taken over Naruto's body and push Tayuya on the bed. She looked up at Kyuubi and licks her lips. Kyuubi gets rid of his constricting clothes and let his 9 inch dick free of its prison. Tayuya knew of Naruto's animalistic powers and spreads her legs. Kyuubi jumps on Tayuya and pushes his dick into Tayuya's wet pussy. She moaned as Kyuubi starting pounding into her.

She loves rough sex and Kyuubi was glad to provide it to her. Kyuubi fucked Tayuya for an hour and coming inside of. Kyuubi disappeared and Naruto returned to normal. He couldn't believe that he allowed Kyuubi to have his way with Tayuya. Tayuya got up and put her clothes on. She smiled at Naruto and kisses him on the cheek before leaving. What the hell just happened? Naruto went to sleep exhausted and with a heavy heart.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 20<p> 


	21. Hanging With Deidara

Miss Independent ch. 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Nicole: I know a lot my readers are pretty upset about the ending of the last chapter but it was necessary for later into the fanfic. Please continue to read please. It gets better from here, I swear. Now on with the story**

* * *

><p>Hinata was walking to Deidara's to hang out. She told her mother that she was going to hang out with a friend will be back later. Neji interrogated her on whom and when she was going and Hinata just told him that she has nothing to worry about. Neji worries more when she tells him not to worry. He might not say it but he cares very deeply about his sister.<p>

Neji teases her a lot and pokes fun at her but it's his way of showing that he cares. He sighs and lets her go. Hinata hopped on the bus and rode the rest of way. She got off at the fifth stop and walks to the end of the block. The neighborhood was okay and the house was nice. Hinata walked until the second to last house. The house was a peach color and it was one story.

It has a porch with an old rocking chair on it. The door opens to show a smiling Deidara. He was wearing baggy jeans and a sleeveless black shirt with a mesh undershirt. Deidara hugs Hinata and she happily returns it. He brings her inside and Hinata looks around. The living room was white walls with 2 leather couches in a corner with a TV at the opposite wall.

There was a picture of an elderly blond woman. She was smiling brightly while she was holding a blond toddler in her arms. The baby had a toothy smile on his face and he looked very happy. Deidara noticed Hinata staring at the picture and picked it up. He smiled at it fondly.

"She's my grandma. She was a kind person and very opinionated. She raised me since my parents aren't around. I think she would have like you" Deidara said smiling sadly.

"If you mind me asking, what happened to her?" Hinata asked curious.

"She died about 2 years ago. She had cancer but she passed on peacefully" Deidara said wiping the tears that threaten to fall.

Deidara never liked people seeing him venerable. People will think of him as a weak crybaby. He misses his grandma dearly because she was the only family he ever had. His mother abandoned him when he was a baby and he never knew who his father was. His grandma taught him how to be a gentlemen and how to treat a lady. She taught him how to drive, pay bills, got him his first job, how to take care of himself, and a bunch of other things.

You can say that he's grandma's boy because he was always with her. Deidara took care of her when she was sick and he never left her side. She is very precious to him and went out of his way to make sure that she was comfortable. When his grandma passed on, Deidara was beyond sad. He cried for days and refuses to eat. He wanted her in his life a little bit longer.

Deidara knew that his grandma wouldn't want him to be sad so he derives to make her proud of him with his art. He loves making sculptures of anything and has a real talent for it. Deidara makes clay sculptures of animal and buildings. It's a passion and it keeps him out of trouble. Deidara jumps a little and realized that Hinata was hugging him from behind.

"I'm so sorry, Deidara-kun. I didn't know that you had to go through that" Hinata said sadly.

Hinata never knew that Deidara had to go through that. She didn't want him to be sad anymore. Deidara smiles a little and hugs her properly. He was glad that Hinata was his friend but he didn't want her to be sad on his account.

"It's okay, Hinata-chan. I'm fine now" Deidara said smiling.

Deidara offered her a seat and started playing Call of Duty on his X-box 360. Hinata never liked playing X-box because the buttons were really bulky and the controllers are different than the ones on the Ps3. She kept on losing to Deidara and didn't like it. Hinata folded her arms and pouted. Deidara chuckled at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Awww is little Hina-chan upset?" Deidara asked in a mocking tone.

Hinata glared and stuck her tongue at him. He laughed and started tickling her. Hinata tried not to laugh but it was hopeless. She laughs as Deidara continued to tickle her mercilessly. When he finally stopped, Hinata was out of breath. Deidara hovering over Hinata and she was under him. He licks his lips a little and lowers his lips towards her. Hinata knew what he was about to do.

"If you don't want me to, I'll stop" Deidara said looking at her.

Hinata wasn't sure if she actually wanted to kiss him. She likes Deidara as a friend but she couldn't see him anymore than that. She likes him but Hinata has strong feelings for Naruto. Hinata didn't want to hurt Deidara but she had to tell.

"I'm sorry Deidara-kun but I don't see in that way. I like you as a friend but that's it" Hinata said sitting.

"It's that blonde guy that I saw you with the last time, huh?" Deidara asked scratching his head.

Hinata nodded and Deidara sighed. He was disappointed that he missed his chance with Hinata but he wanted her to be happy. Deidara doesn't want to make her love him and he does want to be friends with her. He'll take any kind of affections if it means that he gets to be close to her.

"I understand and this moment never happened" Deidara said holding out his hand.

Hinata smiled a little and shook his hand. She was happy that he understood and that he wasn't hurt by it. They continued to play video games and eat snacks until Hinata had to return home.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 21<p> 


	22. Avoidance

Miss Independent ch. 22

* * *

><p>Naruto is feeling horrible that he let Kyuubi out and let him have his way with Tayuya. He no longer had any attraction to her and wanted nothing to do with her but he couldn't say the same for Kyuubi. Kyuubi still has a thing for Tayuya since she was the only one that he had sex with.<p>

Naruto didn't want her because he moved on and wanted to be with Hinata. Naruto likes Hinata… a lot. He never felt this way for anyone in a long time. Naruto wasn't sure what to do now. He wanted Hinata but he knew that Kyuubi wouldn't leave him be.

"**You got that damn straight. You and I are connected and you can't get away from me. You are forevea stuck with me**" Kyuubi laugh cynically.

"Why do you live to make my life miserable? What have I ever done to hate me, huh?" Naruto asked annoyed.

It has been like this for as long as Naruto could remember. He and Kyuubi share a mind and sometimes a body. Naruto never understood why Kyuubi hated him. Naruto has never done anything to him to make Kyuubi to so angry. His question was gone unanswered. Naruto sighed because Kyuubi never carried a conversion with him unless he wanted something really bad.

Naruto was caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hinata calling his name or Kiba trying to get his attention. Kiba and Hinata looked at each other in confusion. What was going on with their friend? Why he ignoring them? Why does he seem so confused and lost? Hinata wasn't sure of what was going on but she was going to find out what was Naruto's deal.

Naruto opened his locker, only to have it closed by Hinata. He was shocked to see her but remembered that her locker was next door to his. Hinata had a concerned look on her face and Naruto was afraid of what she might say if she finds out what happened between him and Tayuya. Her opinion of him means a lot to him since she is his female best friend.

"What's up with you? Why do you seem so distant?" Hinata asked confused.

"I-It's nothing. I-I'm fine" Naruto said unconvincing.

"Naruto-kun, you're not being very convincing right now. I want the truth" Hinata said frowning.

Naruto wasn't sure if he could lie to Hinata with her staring at him like that. He doesn't like the look that she was. Naruto was about to cave when the bell rang and made a run for his first period. Hinata was confused on why he was hiding something from her. She thought they were closer than that but looks like she was wrong.

"Did he tell you why he was acting so weird?" Kiba asked walking up to her.

"No and I'm worried" Hinata said folding her arms.

"You know what; I'm going to talk to him. Maybe he'll tell me, no worries" Kiba said giving her a wolfish smile.

"Thank you Kiba-kun" Hinata said smiling a little.

A little later, Naruto made it into his English class and was out of breath. He ran out all the way here while trying to avoid Hinata's questioning. Ino and Sasuke gave him weird looks but he just ignored them and sat in his seat.

"What's wrong with you, dobe?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mind your own business teme, I'm not in the mood" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto snapped at him. The blonde rarely snapped at anyone so it was surprising. What's up with him? Ino was just as shocked as Sasuke was. Naruto sighed because he knew that he was taking out his anger on Sasuke and he doesn't deserve it.

"I'm sorry, I'm having a bad morning" Naruto said rubbing his temples.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ino asked curious.

"Unless you can change the past, not really" Naruto said putting his head on his head.

Ino and Sasuke were really confused. Now they were worried about their friend and his mental health. Hinata walks in and spots her friends. She noticed that Naruto has his head on his desk and looking up at anyone or anything. Ino and Sasuke talk to her about what expired a few seconds ago. She was just as confused as they were. Kakashi walks in and tells them to pull out their textbooks.

Apparently, the principle got wind them not learning and him not doing his job. Now, they actually have to learn or at least look like that they're learning. Naruto held up his book in front of his face and laid his head down. He was really tired and no one notices that he was asleep… well almost no one. Hinata noticed and she really wanted to talk.

She was really worried about him and he wasn't talking to her. This went on for the rest of the day. Naruto avoided Hinata like the plague and Hinata was trying to find him. He was good at avoiding her and it was like he was a ninja. Naruto vanished off the face of the earth and to never be heard of again. Naruto was looking over his shoulder because he didn't want to run into Hinata and Kiba.

They were getting on his case all day and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Naruto gathered all of his things and made a run for the exit. He was home free until he was pulled on by someone. Whoever it was, they were really strong. They slammed him up against the wall of the school and have a good hold on his shirt. Naruto looked to see that it was Hinata and she looked pissed as hell. He flinched under her glaze because he knew that he was gonna get it.

"Why have you been avoiding me, Naruto-kun? Did I do something wrong to make you hate me?" Hinata asked with tears in her eyes.

Naruto felt like a jerk and an asshole. He didn't mean to make Hinata feel like this. He pulled her into a tight hug.

"No, I could never hate. I didn't mean to make you feel like this" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Hinata asked looking up at him.

Naruto sighed. She deserved to know the truth and he couldn't avoid her forever. He took her somewhere secluded and where no one can eavesdrop on them. Naruto explained everything to Hinata. He explained Kyuubi and what happened with Tayuya. Hinata listened to every word that he said and didn't interrupt. Hinata was a little hurt by what Naruto had done but she realized that they're not a couple to begin with.

"I'm sorry Hina-chan, it wasn't my fault but I take full responsibility for it. I understand if you hate me" Naruto said hanging his head.

"Naruto-kun, I don't hate you. I could never hate you and it wasn't your fault but this is a lot to take in. I'll see you later" Hinata said walking away.

Naruto wanted to stop her but decided against it. She needed time to think and he hoped that this doesn't ruin their relationship.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 22<p> 


	23. Forgiveness

Miss Independent ch. 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Hinata was lying on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. She was thinking about what Naruto had told her earlier and her mind was reeling. She wasn't sure on what she should do. Hinata didn't hold Naruto responsible for what he did but it doesn't mean that what he did didn't hurt her. She likes Naruto a lot but knowing that he did that is making her rethink that he may not be the one for her. Hinata sighed and rolled over on her side.<p>

What should she do? She was confused as she thought about Naruto's smiling closed and cried a little. Just thinking about him hurts. A knock on the door breaks Hinata out of her thoughts. She wipes her tears away and opens it. It was her mother and she was worried about Hinata. Hitomi starting getting when Hinata came home yesterday and she went straight to her home.

Hinata locked herself in there and didn't come out. Hitomi decided to leave her alone until she was ready to talk but she couldn't wait anymore. Something was wrong with her daughter and she needed to find out.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Hinata asked faking a smile.

She didn't want her mother to worry about her. She wanted to be alone. Hitomi could see through that fake smile that she had on. Call mother's intuition or whatever but a mother knows where something is wrong with their children.

"Hinata, don't give me that fake smile. What's wrong and don't tell lie to" Hitomi said frowning.

Hinata sighed. She knew that she couldn't lie to her mother. She sees right through her. Hinata opens the door and Hitomi walks in. They sat on Hinata's bed and Hinata stares at the ground. She didn't know where to start so Hinata let her heart do the talking. Hitomi just let Hinata talk and she was surprised by what Naruto had done. When Hinata was done talking, she was in tears.

"Mom, I am so confused. I don't want to hate him but I don't want to love him either. What should I do?" Hinata asked crying.

Hitomi pulled her daughter into hug. It hurt her to see Hinata in so much pain. Hitomi never want Hinata to hurt like this and wanted to take her pain away.

"You should forgive Naruto for what he did. You guy are gonna have to talk about this but I know that you love him very much" Hitomi said rubbing Hinata's back.

Hinata nodded. She emotionally exhausted before and it doesn't feel too good. Hitomi let Hinata sleep and she'll bring her something to eat later. Hinata couldn't sleep due her mind was stuck on Naruto. Why did he do what he did? She thought that Naruto liked her but that wasn't the case. Why does love have to hurt so much? Something was hitting against her window.

Hinata tried to ignore it but it was still happening. She got up and walked towards her window. It was Naruto and he was throwing pebbles against her window. Hinata opened her window and Naruto climbed up. he was confused on why he was here.

"Hinata, I know I am the last person that you want to see right now but I really need to talk you. I also came to drop off your homework for the weekend" Naruto said putting Hinata's homework on her desk.

Hinata sat down her bed and stared at Naruto. She was willing to hear him out this once. She need closure in order to get pass this. Naruto got on his knees and hands.

"I am so sorry, Hinata-chan. I swear to you that I didn't mean to hurt you like this. You are my best friend and I don't want you to hate me but I deserve it. Hinata-chan, I want you around me and be by my side. I never felt this way about someone and I think… I love you" Naruto said staring at Hinata.

Hinata was surprised by Naruto's words. Her heart stopped for a second. She couldn't help but smile. Hinata got on her knees and takes Naruto's face in her hands. She kisses him passionately. Naruto was surprised that Hinata was kissing but welcomed it nonetheless. He wrapped his arms around her waist and places her in his lap.

Naruto loved the feel of Hinata's lips. They were so soft and felt like they were made for his. Hinata broke the kiss for air and was very breathless. She couldn't believe that this is the second time that she kissed Naruto.

"I'm really sorry for what I did, Hinata-chan. I'll whatever it takes to earn back your trust" Naruto said determined.

"I told you that I forgive you and I never said that I didn't trust you. Your ex-girlfriend I don't trust and if she ever comes near you again, I'm kick her ass" Hinata said frowning.

Naruto chuckled because he knew that Hinata would probably beat Tayuya up. The tough girl that Hinata was pulling was turning him on.

"I believe you but just don't get caught, okay?" Naruto asked laughing a little.

"Okay but she will show up to school with a black eye and a few bruises" Hinata said smirking.

Naruto shook his head and smiled a little.

* * *

><p>End of ch.23.<p> 


	24. Damn Just Damn

Miss Independent ch. 24

* * *

><p>Hinata got to school early that morning. She was on a mission and it needed to be completed before school started. Hinata was sitting on the steps with her back against the wall of the school. She was wearing a dark blue sweatshirt because it was getting close to winter time but continued to sit in the cold. She was waiting on a certain person to show up and got info on this certain person that they come to school really in the morning.<p>

A black car parked into student parking lot before that person got of the car. It was a female with long red hair in a ponytail. She slung her backpack over her shoulder before walking over towards. The red-headed saw Hinata and raised an eyebrow at her. Hinata got up from where she was sitting and met the girl at the school entrance.

"What do you wa-"The girl was cut off by Hinata's fist.

Tayuya sat on the ground, rubbing her cheek. She smirked a little before getting up.

"Is that the best you got?" Tayuya asked smug.

"No but I got more if you want" Hinata said cracking her knuckles.

"Bring it on, bitch" Tayuya said holding up her fist.

Hinata waited for Tayuya to make her move which was punch aimed at the younger girl's face. Hinata easily dodged it and gave the girl a quick jab to the stomach followed by an uppercut to Tayuya's chin. Tayuya stumbled back but came back swinging. Hinata easily dodged and blocked all of her attacks and Tayuya was quickly getting tired.

She knew that she had to end this fight before Hinata beats her. She sees a broke piece of glass on the ground. Tayuya picks up and starts trying to cut Hinata with it. Hinata grabs Tayuya's hand with the glass and squeezes it until the red head drops the glass. She sends a hard round-house kick to Tayuya's stomach followed by a Karate Kid crane kick to the chin. Tayuya fell on her back unable to get up and Hinata stands over her.

"If you ever come near Naruto-kun, I swear I won't go easy on you" Hinata said walking away.

"_What does she mean that she was going easy on me? What would happen if she goes full out on me?_" Tayuya thought shuddering.

With Naruto

Naruto stretched a bit little before getting out of bed. Today was the first day of his relationship with Hinata and Naruto is really excited about it. He can get to spend the whole day with her without wondering if she likes him more than a friend or not. Naruto knows that Hinata likes him more than a friend and he tell the whole world about it.

He changed into a form fitting black t-shirt with a pair of baggy blue jeans and some Timberlands. Naruto brushed his teeth and washed in his mouth with some mouthwash. He tried to comb through his mane that he calls hair. Naruto walks into the kitchen to find Raven and he raised an eyebrow. He didn't mind Raven being in the house what why she here so early.

Naruto knew that she and his dad had a date last night and they got back pretty late. Naruto is a very light sleeper so the slightest thing wakes him up. He heard them come in last night.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, are you hungry?" Raven asked curious.

"Um I am" Naruto said confused.

Raven was making eggs and she made some for Naruto as well. She put them on a plate along with some bacon and toast. Naruto sat at the table and ate his breakfast. His dad walked in and kissed Raven on the lips. Naruto made a face.

"I'm still in the room. I don't wanna see that" Naruto said frowning.

Raven giggled and kissed Naruto on the cheek. He made a face as she ruffled his hair. Minato took his place at the table. He was dressed for work but Naruto was surprised that he wasn't there already.

"Hey Dad, how come you're not at work already?" Naruto asked curious.

"Well I've working a lot so I've decided to not take as many hours as I used to" Minato said shrugging.

Naruto was glad that his dad wasn't working himself into the ground. He knew that Minato was working a lot to support them but Naruto always told him that he didn't need to work so hard. It's nice to see that Minato was taking a breather. Naruto finished his breakfast and put the plate in the sink.

"Later guys" Naruto said leaving.

He was looking forward to seeing Hinata and spending the day with even if it's at school. Naruto hopped into his car and drove to her house. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened to reveal Hinata's mother Hitomi.

She closed the door behind and told Naruto to sit on the swing on the porch. He does what she tells him since he knows where this conversion was going to go. Naruto was waiting for Hitomi to tell him off or cuss him out for what he did to Hinata. He deserves it and will take it like a man.

"I think you what I'm going to talk to you about" Hitomi said bluntly.

Naruto nodded and what for she was going to tell him.

"My daughter is a good person, Naruto-kun and I want to believe that you're a good person too. After what you did to her, I'm starting to question that. Please don't hurt my daughter any further because I'm going her judgment of you, okay" Hitomi said putting a hand on Naruto's.

Naruto was surprised was an understatement. He was expecting something completely different. Hitomi was letting off rather easy in his opinion bur was glad that she was going to hurt him.

"I promise I won't hurt Hinata-chan. Heh I think I should be worried about her deciding to drop me like a hot tamale" Naruto said chuckling.

Hitomi giggled as Hinata walked out to find them waiting for her.

"What were you guys talking about?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing important but you should hurry or you'll be late" Hitomi said smiling. Hinata nodded as she left with Naruto.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 24<p> 


	25. Surprise!

Miss Independent ch. 25

* * *

><p>Hinata was ready for Christmas because she loves having her whole family, just spending time together. She had finished wrapping all of her presents that she got for her family and Naruto. Hinata was looking forward to seeing Naruto's reaction when she gives it to him. They have been going out for almost 3 weeks and Hinata really wanted her gift to special and unique.<p>

She finally found it after spending 5 hours in the mall looking for it. Hinata believes that Naruto will love it and starts to wonder what Naruto had gotten her for Christmas. There was a knock on her door and it opened. It was her mother Hitomi and she has a smile on her face that went from ear to ear. Hinata never seen her mother this happy before and was curious why she was happy.

Lately Hitomi has been walking around the house, singing and having an extra pep in her step. She's been extra giddy since she came back from the doctor's appointment a few days prior. How can a doctor's appointment make you so happy and perky?

"Mom, are you okay?" Hinata asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan but I have to tell someone or I'll explode" Hitomi said hopping up and down.

"Ooookay, what is it?" Hinata asked curious.

"I was going to wait until Christmas to tell everyone but you have to promise to keep it a secret" Hitomi said serious.

"Okay, just tell me" Hinata said looking at her mother.

"I'm pregnant" Hitomi said grinning.

Hinata's jaw fell to the ground. She couldn't believe her ears. Her mother… her mother was pregnant. She was going to have a younger sister or brother in another 8-9 months from now. Hinata was about to squealed like a little school girl but Hitomi covered her daughter's mouth. Hitomi didn't want anyone else to know because she wanted it to a surprise to the rest of the family.

She was surprised to find out that she was pregnant with her third child. Hitomi always wanted more children but she wasn't sure if Hiashi did but that didn't matter right now. She wanted surprised him on Christmas with news and also sees Neji's reaction as well. Their family is about to become a little bigger and Hitomi couldn't wait for the baby to come.

"Hinata-chan, you can't tell anyone until after I tell the rest of the family" Hitomi said removing her hand.

"Okay but is it a boy or a girl?" Hinata asked curious.

"I don't know yet since I'm only a month pregnant but we should find out in about 4 or 5 months from now" Hitomi said touching her stomach.

Hinata touch her mother's stomach and smiled a little bit. She couldn't wait for her baby brother or sister to come. Now she won't the baby and gets to spoil her sibling. Hinata always wanted a sibling because she wanted to be a good sibling as Neji was to her all these years. They have close as can be since as far as Hinata could remember. They were always together, hanging out together or doing whatever came to mind.

Of course they have their own friends but they made time to spend together. Hinata loves Neji very much and will love her new sibling just as much. Hitomi smiled at her daughter because she knew that Hinata waited a long time for this baby. Hinata has been asking for a sibling since she was 7 and now she was getting one. She knows that Hinata will be a wonderful big sister. Hitomi kisses Hinata on her forehead and smiles at her.

"What was that for?" Hinata asked confused.

"No reason really, I just felt like it" Hitomi said smiling.

"I love you too, Mom" Hinata said smiling back.

With Naruto

Naruto was in his room at the easel in his room. He was hard at work, working on Hinata's Christmas present. He has been sketching and drawing the perfect present for his girlfriend for the last 2 weeks now and was now putting it in paint. Naruto liked how it was coming out. In his opinion, it's one of his best works along with his present for his dad.

Naruto was excited about Christmas but also a little sad since it's another holiday without his mother with him. He knows she wouldn't want him to sad but he couldn't help the way he felt. Naruto was starting to feel like his mother had sent Raven to them because she was a big part his life growing up. She was his coach, confidant, and a friend.

He liked Raven and was glad that she was around. She makes his dad happy and Naruto is grateful to her for that. He knew what Minato was planning to give her for Christmas and he wanted his son's permission before giving it to her. Naruto gave his dad his permission and it will be an awesome Christmas and will be remembered for a long time to come.

He rubbed his forehead, getting a little paint on it. Naruto was finally finished with his painting and now he just had to wait for the pain to dry. He picked it up and carried to the window to dry. He walked out of his room into the kitchen to find his dad and Raven making out against the refrigerator. His eyes were burning after what he just saw and now it was forever burned into his brain. There are some things that you can't not see and that was one of those things.

"Will guys seriously warn me before you decide to fornicate on the refrigerator?" Naruto asked covering his eyes.

Minato and Raven separated and blushing a bright red like a cherry.

"We weren't… we wouldn't" Raven stuttered trying to get herself together.

"Riiiight and I am the Easter Bunny" Naruto said rolling his eyes.

He opened the refrigerator and took out a red Gatorade. Naruto took a swig from it and stared at the guilty party. He knew that they weren't going to do anything while he was in the house. They wouldn't do anything besides kiss even if he wasn't here. He knew them both too well to know that they wouldn't take it to that level… least not yet anyways. Naruto likes to give people a benefit of a doubt before anything.

"I gotta go but I'll see you guys tomorrow" Raven said totally embarrassed.

Naruto chuckled to himself as Minato glared at him. That just made laugh eve more than before. He knew that his dad won't stay mad at for long. They walked into the living room where they decorate the Christmas tree. It was a family tradition to decorate the tree on Christmas Eve and they've doing this since Naruto was 5 years old.

All of the decorations were home-made ordainments that Naruto and his mother have made until she passed away. Naruto still makes them in her memory and they help him deal with the pain. Minato knew how much this means to Naruto and how he misses his mother. He misses her too because Kushina was his best friend as well as his lover.

Minato put the light on the tree and he turned them on. The tree was decorated with tiny Santa Clauses, reindeer, snowmen and different colored bulbs. Naruto looked at the tree and smiled fondly at it. It reminds him of all the Christmases that he spent with his parents and now all the Christmases that he will spend with his dad, Raven and Hinata. Naruto went to sleep that night with a peace of mind and peace in his heart.

Next Morning

**Christmas Morning **

**9:30 AM Hyuuga Estates**

Hinata and Neji woke up early that morning to open presents. Hiashi and Hitomi were in their robes followed their children downstairs. Hinata handed her presents to their rightful owner and watched them opened them. Hiashi has gotten a new fedora hat since her father loves these kinds of hats and has a huge collection of them. Hitomi got a necklace with a gold necklace at the end and Neji gets a new basketball.

"Everyone, I have an surprise for you" Hitomi said smiling.

Hinata knew where this was going. Haishi and Neji looks at Hitomi with curiosity as her grin was getting bigger.

"I'm pregnant" Hitomi said gigling.

Hiashi and Neji fainted and passed out on the ground. Hitomi was confused on why her husband and son fainted. Hinata laughed at their reaction but doesn't have time to worry about them right now. She has one more gift to give and hopes that he likes. Hinata goes up stairs and puts on a pair of grey sweatpants and her blue sweatshirt. She gives her gift and walks Naruto's house.

**Christmas Morning**

** 10:05 AM Naruto Namikaze Residence**

Naruto wakes up to a knock on the front door. He lazily gets up and put on a pair of black basketball short and gets the door. Naruto opens it to Hinata in front with a present in her hands. Hinata notices that her boyfriend wasn't wearing a shirt and see how ripped he was. She couldn't takes her eyes off his body and licks her a little bot. Naruto chuckled a little and lifts her chin so that she was making eye contact with him.

"Hina-chan, my face is up here" Naruto said smirking.

Hinata blushes a bright red. She couldn't believe that She was staring at Naruto like that. Hinata holds her present at him and Naruto takes it. He opens it and it's a medallion with two pictures inside of it. The one picture was of Naruto when he was younger and his parents while the other picture was of him and Hinata when they took a picture at the mall a couple of days ago.

It brought tears to the blond and he stared at his girlfriend. He couldn't believe that she would something like this for him. Naruto put the medallion around his neck and pulled Hinata into a tight hug.

"T-Thank you Hina-chan. I love my present" Naruto said hugging.

"You're welcome and I'm glad that you like it. Minato let use that picture because of how much it means to you" Hinata said smiling.

"I want to give you your gift" Naruto said as he brings her in the living room.

Naruto goes into his room and brings out the painting. He shows Hinata the painting of Hinata in the middle of all different kinds of flowers. Naruto knows that Hinata loves flowers and flower pressing. He knows that she already has a flower pressing book and wanted to show the flowers fail in comparison to her beauty. Hinata was impressed with the picture and how well Naruto painted her.

"I hope you like" Naruto said unsure if she would.

"Like? I love it, it's beautiful Naruto-kun. Thank you" Hinata said kissing on the lips.

"Merry Christmas Hinata-chan" Minato said walking in.

"Merry Christmas Minato" Hinata said smiling.

"Are you staying for breakfast?" Minato asked curious.

"I' sorry but no. I have to get back home" Hinata said taking her painting.

"Okay tell our parents, I said happy holidays" Minato said walking Hinata to the door.

"I will, I'll see you later Naruto-kun" Hinata said leaving.

Naruto waved her bye and walked into his room to get his dad's gift. He returned a few second with another painting. Naruto handed it to Minato and he looked at it. It was a painting of him and Raven holding each other inside of giant red heart. Naruto tried to capture the love in their eyes for each other and he hoped that his dad will like it. Minato wrapped an arm around his son and kissed the top of Naruto's head.

"My son: the artist. I love it, Thank you son" Minato said smiling. "You're welcome" Naruto said folding his arms.

Minato gave him his presents which were a new outfit, shoes and games for his Ps3. A little later, Raven came with presents in hand.

"Merry Christmas to my favorite people" Raven said smiling.

"I don't see Michael Jordon or Dwayne Wade" Naruto said snickering.

"Ha ha, I guess you don't want your presents" Raven said spinning a present on her finger.

"I'm sorry, I want it" Naruto said holding his hands.

Raven tossed him his present and Naruto quickly unwrapped the wrapping paper. He got a new orange hoodie with black flames along the bottom and the sleeves and a green beanie.

"Thanks Raven-chan" Naruto said smiling.

Minato and Naruto looked at each other and knew that it was time. He got in front of Raven on one knee and pulled out a ring box. Raven was shocked was an understatement. She wasn't expecting Minato to propose to her. Raven didn't know what to say. Naruto got on one knee as well next to his father to be more persuasive.

"Raven, I know that we haven't known each that long but I want you in my… in our lives. You're a very beautiful, intelligent, and funny woman and I would like to you mine. Will you marry me?" Minato asked nervously.

"Please?" Naruto asked giving her the puppy dog pout.

Raven laughed a little because both blonds were giving her that adorable pout. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I'll marry you" Raven said smiling. Minato grinned like an idiot and captured Raven in his arms.

He kissed her passionately and she kisses him back. Naruto was happy for his dad. He found a woman that's prefect for him and what makes it better is that she loves him as well as the package that comes him. Minato puts Raven and she hugs Naruto.

"Welcome to the family, Raven-chan" Naruto said hugging her back.

* * *

><p>End of ch. 26<p> 


End file.
